Under Attack : Son Lee Hon Story
by Slask Wroclaw
Summary: Menceritakan masa lalu Son Lee Hon benrsama Park Sang Nim dan Yusuke Nakamoto. Petualangan tidak terduga akan dialami mereka bertiga. Merupakan Project Fanfic kerjasama antara Slask Wroclaw dan Leczna Szczecin dalam seri Under Attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Under Attack : Son Lee Hon Story, Chapter 1**

 **A/N:** sudah hampir satu tahun saya berkecimpung di dunia Fanfic RF Online. Kini untuk menambah semarak Fanfic RF saya Slask Wroclaw bekerjasama dengan Leczna Szczecin mempersembahkan sebuah One Shot Under Attack : Son Lee Hon Story. Semoga anda menikmatinya.

Minggu pagi jam menunjukkan pukul 10. Di suatu perumahan ada salah satu rumah yang terlihat megah dan mewah. Rumah itu milik bangsawan Lee salah satu bangsawan elit Holy Alliance Cora. Diruang keluarga terlihat seorang bocah berusia sekitar enam tahun sedang menonton televisi. Tatapannya yang sipit namun serius seolah tidak ingin melewatkan satu momenpun lenyap dari pandangannya. Acara yang ditonton anak itu ternyata sebuah tayangan olahraga balap sepeda lintas alam yang memang cukup terkenal di Cora.

" **Ow, memasuki 2 lap terakhir Clave Folken berhasil melewati Ivkor untuk memimpin balapan. Sepertinya peluang dia menjadi juara nasional sangat terbuka sekali , Bung Jay!"**

" **Benar, bung Bean. Apabila dia bisa konsisten dalam lap terakhir maka dia menjadi satu-satunya rider yang sukses mematahkan dominasi XTM yang 5 tahun terakhir ini selalu menjadi langganan juara sekaligus mematahkan ambisi Ivkor Kharkharos untuk mencetak Hattrick!"**

" **OWW! LIHAT, BUNG! IVKOR KHARKHAROS MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN. Usahanya untuk menyalip Clave justru membuatnya hampir terjatuh di turunan! Posisinya kini disalip pembalap ketiga bernomor 15! Mitavs Plock. Posisi satu dua menjadi milik Brand Akayama RF. Tapi masih ada lap terakhir apapun bisa menjadi mungkin. Here We Goo!"**

Bocah itu perlahan tersenyum dengan apa yang dilihatnya seolah-olah merasa yakin jagoannya akan jadi juara. Detik demi detik seolah terasa sangat lama untuk melihat jagoannya meraih podium tertinggi. Namun senyum yang tadi merekah berubah drastis.

" **OWWW! APA YANG BARU SAJA KULIHAT!? Ivkor melakukan trik lompatan tak terduga. Lintasan Numerus Highland yang sangat tidak ramah seolah menjadi keuntungan baginya. Dalam sekejap berhasil memimpin didepan!"**

" **Sangat-sangat mengagumkan, Bung Bean! Kurang dari satu putaran keadaan berubah 180 derajat. DAN Excelent! Ivkor akhirnya menjadi juara nasional yang ketiga secara berturut-turut. XTM! XTM! XTM! 6 TAHUN BERTURUT-TURUT TELAH MENJADI JUARA! Selamat untuk Ivkor dan XTM!"**

"Ah, sial! Lagi-lagi yang juara XTM!" kecewa bocah itu sambil melihat ke langit-langit rumahnya. "Suatu saat aku akan mengalahkan dominasi mereka!" tekadnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

PYUUTT!

Disaat ia masih menonton TV tiba-tiba seseorang mematikan TV tersebut. Dia yang agak kaget menengok ke belakang. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pria paruh baya lengkap dengan pakaiannya yang mewah.

"Apa yang kau tonton, Son!?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ayah? Kenapa ayah mematikan TV? Aku 'kan sedang menonton acara balapan?" jawab bocah bernama Son yang agak bingung.

"Balapan? Itu sama sekali tidak penting. Tidak ada satupun manfaat yang bisa kau ambil dari tayangan itu. Kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi prajurit bukan jadi pembalap. Mengerti!?" Ayah Son bicara dengan suara yang terdengar marah.

"KENAPA SIH AYAH SELALU MELARANGKU UNTUK JADI PEMBALAP?! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INGIN JADI PRAJURIT!"

BUAK!

Entah apa yang terjadi Son terpental sejauh 3 meter sampai membentur dinding. Son merasa sekujur tubuhnya serasa patah.

"Dengar, Son. Kau dilahirkan dalam keluarga prajurit. Kau harus jadi prajurit meskipun kau tidak suka. Aku tidak mau Klan Lee dipermalukan hanya karena salah satu diantara anggota klan memilih jalan hidup bukan sebagai prajurit. Camkan itu baik-baik, sampah!" pria itu lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar kepada Son. Son sedih mendengar perkataan ayahnya sendiri yang menganggap dirinya hanya sampah yang tidak berguna. Hal itupun membuat menjadi tidak semangat.

Keesokkan harinya Son melihat ayahnya sedang mempersiapkan peralatan pribadinya. Setahu Son hari ini adalah Chip War yang mana setiap bangsa bertempur untuk menguasai area tambang. Tak lama dari arah pintu depan beberapa orang datang berkunjung. Penampilan mereka terlihat gagah dengan armor-armor berwarna keemasan. Mereka adalah anggota klan Lee. Sebagai informasi klan Lee merupakan klan unik dengan ciri-ciri bermata sipit dan berkulit kuning langsat. Mereka tinggal di area Timur 50 kilometer dari Markas Cora.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pergi ke Markas Cora. Setelah semuanya pergi, Son keluar dari kamar pribadinya dan memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Dia berjalan tanpa tujuan terserah kemana kakinya akan melangkah. Dalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin sekali bercita-cita menjadi pembalap. Baginya melihat rider-rider melompat-lompat melewati rintangan terlihat sangat keren. Lebih hebat daripada ikut perang yang hanya saling menghancurkan. Tapi apa daya dirinya harus menerima dilahirkan sebagai keluarga prajurit. Mau tidak mau dirinya harus menjadi prajurit agar diterima sebagai anggota keluarga.

Disaat dirinya pusing memikirkan masa depan, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit.

"Ugh! HOEKK!"

Son memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Melihat itu entah kenapa dia memiliki perasaan buruk. Dengan cepat dia berlari pulang kerumah. Dia bongkar semua dokumen apapun yang ada dirumah. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan satu dokumen. Didalamnya tertulis pesan yang berbunyi:

" _Rahasia Klan Lee: dibalik kuatnya klan Lee terdapat satu fakta yang mengejutkan dimana satu dari setiap 500 keturunan berpotensi terinfeksi Leukimia parah. Penyakit ini berbeda dari Leukimia pada umumnya. Penyakit ini sama sekali tidak bisa disembuhkan namun bisa dikurangi rasa sakitnya. Penyakit terkutuk yang hanya menjangkiti Klan Lee."_

Son tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Bak tersambar petir, dirinya mendadak jadi lemas hingga lututnya bertekuk dilantai.

"Jadi aku ini penyakitan? Apa itu sebabnya tidak ada satupun anggota keluargaku yang sayang denganku? Itukah sebabnya aku selalu dikasari mereka? Hiks..Hiksss!" perlahan air mata jatuh dari matanya. Son sudah tidak kuat menjalani hidup ini.

Ting Tong!

Disaat dia meratapi nasib, seseorang datang berkunjung kerumahnya. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk orang itu bertanya kepada Son.

"Maaf, apa anda anak dari Chamtalion Lee Hyun Jung?"

Son yang sudah agak tenang menjawab "Ya. Dia adalah ayahku. Ada apa?"

Orang itu agak ragu untuk bicara. Tapi bagaimanapun hal ini penting untuk diberitahu. "Maaf. Ayahmu…. Tewas."

DEG

Bagai tersambar petir untuk kedua kalinya, Song yang semula sudah mulai tegar kembali shock mendengar ucapan orang itu. Belum sembuh luka batinnya akibat fakta pertama, kini tambah lagi satu luka baru yang mengoyak hatinya.

"Ayahmu tewas akibat senjata biologis ebola dan cacar. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi."

"Si…siapa hikss… yang .. telah membunuh… ayahku?!"

"Maafkan, kami. Sampai saat ini kami masih belum menemukan pelakunya. Tidak hanya ayahmu, tapi seluruh anggota keluargamu tewas akibat wabah yang sama."

Son tidak dapat menahan kesedihan dalam batinnya. Hari ini hingga seterusnya dia adalah satu-satunya Klan Lee yang tersisa. Hal ini pastinya memaksa Son berjuang sendirian menjalani hidup. Tekadnya pun berubah yakni mulai hari ini dia akan sungguh-sungguh menjadi prajurit.

sepuluh tahun berlalu dan Son sekarang berlatih di akademi kemiliteran Cora dan bergabung di Divisi Spiritualist Force. Keputusannya bergabung di akademi tentu bukanlah perkara mudah. Murid-murid diakademi selama ini tidak satupun yang mau berteman dengan Son karena Klannya. Seperti yang diketahui Klan Lee musnah akibat senjata biologis gabungan cacar dan ebola. Hal ini membuat mereka merasa jijik . belum lagi info yang mengatakan Son mengidap penyakit turunan. Makin sulit saja bagi Son menjalani hidup.

Karena perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan, membuat Son ingin bunuh diri. Semua peralatan sudah disiapkan olehnya mulai dari tali, gunting hingga kursi portabel. Dia ikat talinya disalah satu ranting pohon. Setelah itu dia membuat lingkaran tali untuk mengikat kepalanya. Semua beres dan kini Son berdiri diatas bangku untuk mengikat lehernya sendiri. Tapi saat aksinya akan berjalan, muncul dua orang Corite berjalan didepan Son sambil mengobrol. Yang satu berciri-ciri berambut hitam bergaya sedikit punk sedang satunya berambut coklat bergaya harajuku.

"Eh, eh kau pernah denger perusahaan bernama Slico company belom?" tanya pria berambut harajuku.

"Slico Company? Belom pernah denger, tuh. Emang perusahaan apaan?"

"Perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang kuliner. Produk mereka rata-rata adalah makanan-makanan kecil kaya kue-kue gitu, deh?" jelas si harajuku semangat.

"Wih mantap dong. Tuh pabriknya ada dimana?" Si punk terlihat tidak sabar pengen buru-buru pergi.

"Denger-denger, sih ada di daerah timur laut 2 kilometer dari Markas Cora."

Si punk berpikir sejenak seperti teringat akan sesuatu "Oh, daerah itu daerah pertanian paling subur di willayah Cora. Disana juga sangat kental dengan budaya tradisionalnya. Istilahnya The Land of Karate!"

"Heah! Heah! Heah!" mereka berdua memperagakan gerakan-gerakan memukul kaya orang gak jelas. Son hanya ternganga melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Ntar dulu. Kita 'kan gak lagi ngomongin karate." Kata si punk memasang wajah bingung. Si harajuku berpikir sambil melihat wajah kawannya dan berkata "True!"

Saat mereka terdiam, si punk melihat Son lagi berdiri diatas bangku. "Woi, ngapain kau berdiri disitu?"

Mendapat pertanyaan tersebut, Son hanya bisa memalingkan muka. Mungkin dia merasa malu aksi bunuh dirinya ketahuan orang lain. Tidak mendapat jawaban, si punk dan si harajuku berjalan mendekat Son.

"Wah, kau mau bunuh diri ya?" kata si harajuku berargumen. Kembali Son hanya diam seribu bahasa. Si punk tidak mau kalah berkata sambil menunjuk tiang tinggi dekat markas.

"Wah, ente kalau bunuh diri disini agak susah. Mending disana aja tuh di tiang markas dijamin langsung mati, deh."

Perlahan wajah Son terlihat mau nangis. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air mata tidak jatuh dari matanya. Tapi usahanya gagal dan akhirnya dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Woi, ente kenapa nangis? Dikasih solusi bukannya terima kasih malah nangis. Haduhh!" kata Si Punk pusing.

"Mungkin dia lagi ada masalah hidup kali."

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Son berhenti menangis. Setelah itu mereka berdua meminta Son untuk menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya. Intinya Son merasa kesepian karena selain ditinggal keluarganya, orang-orang pada jijik karena dirasa Son adalah Virus penyebar penyakit yang berbahaya.

"Oh, jadi kasus Crag Mine itu sebagian besar korbannya adalah Klanmu?" tanya si harajuku.

"Yah dan sejak saat itu kehidupanku menjadi tambah suram. Akupun berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupku." Curhat Son sedikit menangis.

"Waduh, masalah klan-klan gitu ternyata ribet juga, ya? Kita berdua sih dari kalangan rendahan jadi maaf-maaf aja kalau kita gak bisa bantu." Si harajuku menyerah tidak bisa kasih solusi. Son kembali hanya diam tak merespon.

"Oh, iya kita 'kan belum kenalan. Kenalin namaku Park Sang Nim. Aku dari class Warrior. Panggil aja Park" kata si Punk bernama Park sambil menjulurkan tangan.

"Namaku Yusuke Nakamoto. Aku dari class Ranger. Panggil aku Yusuke."

"Namaku Son Lee Hon. Aku dari Klan Lee berjob Spiritualist. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." Son membalas uluran tangan mereka. Terlihat ada senyum menghias wajah Son.

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman. Meski saling berbeda class jangan sampai hal itu memisahkan kita. Semua untuk satu dan satu untuk semua." Park merangkul mereka berdua.

"Untuk merayakan pertemanan kita, ayo kita pergi ke Timur Laut menuju ke Slico Shop!" Yusuke terlihat paling semangat diantara mereka berdua. Sementara bagi Son, mereka berdua adalah orang pertama yang mau jadi temannya. Hari ini Son merasa sangat gembira. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan enaknya kebersamaan. Memang benar pepatah yang dulu pernah dibacanya. Dibalik kesulitan akan ada kemudahan. Dibalik awan yang gelap akan ada langit cerah yang menerangi dunia.

 **Slico Shop, 15:00 P.M.**

Slico Shop, merupakan surganya para pecinta jajanan murah, enak dan bergizi. Meskipun baru dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu, namun tempat ini sudah menjadi favorit bagi orang-orang dari semua kalangan. diperkirakan setiap harinya 200 pengunjung datang dari pagi hingga malam pukul 22.00.

"Wih, hebat. Semua jenis kue-kuean ada. Benar-benar super lengkap." Park terpesona dengan aneka jajanan yang dipajang disuatu etalase.

"Benar 'kan apa kataku. Uwoo apa itu? Kue Sakuramochi. Makananku kesukaanku, nih?" Yusuke terlihat sudah menemukan kue incarannya.

Sementara Son terlihat asik memilih-milih gorengan. Dari mulai tahu, tempe, bakwan, cireng, risoles dia ambil sesuai seleranya. Sedang Park setelah lama memilih akhirnya dia memutuskan membeli roti melon.

"Melon pan. Makanan favorit para gadis-gadis moe. HAhahahaha!"

Setelah jajan mereka mencari tempat duduk yang enak untuk menghabiskan makanan. Sembari ngemil mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang pengambilan job lanjutan.

"Kalau aku rencananya mau ambil Knight. Aku ingin menjadi benteng berjalan." Kata Park sambil memakan roti melon.

"Kayanya bakal jadi Archer. Aku ingin mengikat lawan lalu menghabisinya tanpa sisa. Hahahah." Tawa Yusuke sambil membuka bungkusan Saskuramochi.

"Sebenarnya aku masih bingung. Tapi kayanya aku bakal ambil Summoners." Kata Son.

"Aku yakin itu pilihan yang tepat. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus ujian naik pangkat dulu." Ucap Yusuke.

"Dibandingkan ujian praktek, ujian teori menurutku lebih susah. Kenapa? Karena penjagaan petugas sangat ketat sehingga yang namanya nyontek hampir pasti bakalan mustahil. Kalau ujian praktek kerjasama itu sangat diizinkan." Jelas Park.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mau jadi prajurit ada ujian tertulisnya. Apa ujian teorinya berkaitan dengan peperangan?" tanya Son penasaran.

"Ya adalah kau saja masuk divisi Spiritualist pakai ujian masuk, lulusnya pasti pakai ujian keluar. Dan setahuku kalau ujian teori sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan peperangan maupun monster-monster. Materi ujian teori biasanya matematika, fisika, bahasa cora, kimia, biologi, sejarah dan ilmu pengetahuan alam dan sosial."

"Emang ujiannya kapan?"

"Seminggu lagi. Kalau hari ini baru pembagian jatah kursi aja. Denger-denger sih ada sistem baru yang bakal diterapkan saat ujian nanti. Yang mana dalam satu kelas murid-muridnya dicampur ama divisi yang lain. Contoh gampangnya begini kau dari kelas Spiritualist 1, mungkin rekan sebelahmu nanti bisa jadi dari kelas spiritualist 5 misalnya atau rekan depan-belakangmu dari kelas ranger 6 juga bisa. Begitu singkatnya." Jelas Yusuke.

"Oh gitu ya. Wah berarti kita harus mulai belajar lebih rajin dong." Simpul Son.

"Kalau mau kita ke perpustakaan Alliansi aja buat belajar. Buku-buku disana lebih lengkap daripada di akademi." Ajak Park.

"Boleh, tuh. Besok jam 10 aja. Gimana?" kata Yusuke

"Setuju."

Setelah berdiskusi mereka melanjutkan obrolan dengan topik yang lain. Disaat mereka asik mengobrol di salah satu sudut kota seorang wanita berambut blonded terlihat memantau mereka. Tatapan hitamnya sedikit tajam. Setelah itu dia menghilang seperti kabut.

 **To Be Continued**

"when compared with practice exams, I think the theory exam more difficult. Why? Due to very strict guard officers that cheating is almost certainly impossible. If the practice exams, may be performed together." (Park Sang Nim in Chapter 1)

 **Note:** Rencanya Fanfic ini akan berakhir di Chapter 2. Untuk Pakde maaf kalau saya pinjam chara Ivkor Kharkharos tnpa izin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waktu satu minggu tidak terasa berjalan sangat cepat. Hari ini dijadwalkan akan ada ujian teori yang berlangsung selama satu hari. Ujian teori di akademia kemiliteran Cora tidak berbeda jauh dengan ujian di sekolah pada umumnya. Holy Alliance sejak dulu memang sengaja memberikan materi pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan selain pendidikan kemiliteran. Hal ini bertujuan selain berjuang untuk kejayaan Cora, mereka juga bisa berbaur dengan masyarakat Cora.

Dipagi hari Markas Cora belumlah terlalu ramai. Biasanya keadaan baru ramai setidaknya pada jam delapan pagi. Namun, karena adanya ujian teori beberapa prajurit pemula beberapa memilih datang lebih awal untuk setidaknya mengulang pelajaran yang semalam dihafal.

Seorang laki-laki bermata sipit nampak berjalan melewati pintu markas. Disana dia mencari papan informasi yang katanya memuat informasi tentang ruang kelas yang akan dimasukinya. Lama mencari akhirnya dia menemukan papan informasi tersebut.

"Kira-kira namaku ada dikelas mana ya?" dengan teliti dia mencari namanya didaftar peserta ujian. "Eh, buset! Kok bisa nyasar di kelas Warrior, ya?"

"Son, kau masuk kelas mana?" tanya Park yang datang dari belakang bersama Yusuke.

"Park? Namaku ada di kelas Warrior 5 nih." Jawab Son.

"Oh, berarti kita bertiga samaan dong. Aku dan Yusuke juga di kelas Warrior 5."

"Kok kalian tahu duluan? Emang kapan dikasih tahu?" Son heran karena setahunya papan informasi ini dipasang pada waktu dinihari.

"Selain memasang dipapan informasi mereka juga mempostingnya lewat internet." Jawab Park sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengaktifkannya. Son juga ikut mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengakses situs kemiliteran Cora.

"Iya juga, ya? Kok bisa-bisanya aku gak tahu?"

"Hmm, cukup tahu aja saya. Kau punya Hape jarang dipake, ya? Masa' info kaya gini aja kagak tahu?" ejek Park. Yang dicela Cuma bisa menahan kesal saja. Gak salah juga sih soalnya Son sekarang sudah sebatang kara jadi hape yang dimilikinya lebih banyak dipakai buat main game ketimbang mencari informasi di internet apalagi untuk menghubungi orang lain. Teman aja gak punya gimana mau telpon-telponan.

"Udahlah. Aku mau cuci muka dulu." Son pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari kedua temannya. Park dan Yusuke hanya bisa memandangi sosoknya dari belakang.

Setelah cuci muka Son bergegas menuju kelas Warrior 5 untuk ikut ujian. Agak bingung juga Son mencari kelas tersebut karena selama menimba ilmu di Akademi Kemiliteran dia hampir tidak pernah mengunjungi kelas Divisi lain. Alhasil diapun hampir tersesat. Untung saja tidak lama kemudian dia menemukan tempatnya. Sesaat Son agak ragu untuk masuk kedalam. Dia sedikit membayangkan akan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya masuk. Tapi biar bagaimanapun demi impiannya menjadi prajurit dia pun mantap melangkahkan kaki.

GREKK!

Terdengar suara pintu kayu digeser secara perlahan. Son berjalan masuk dengan perasaan agak gugup. Seperti dugannya tatapan mereka terlihat tidak senang. Banyak yang melihat Son seperti sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Beberapa ada yang bebisik-bisik, ada juga yang sengaja menyemprot-nyemprot sejenis desinfektan dikursinya yang mungkin dengan maksud agar Son tidak menyebarkan penyakit di dekatnya. Son agak sedih melihatnya tapi dia berusaha tegar.

Tak lama pintu masuk kembali terbuka dan kali ini yang masuk adalah Park. Tatapan mereka juga tidak senang melihat dia masuk hanya saja tatapannya berbeda dengan Son. Jika tadi mereka melihat Son dengan tatapan jijik, kali ini berganti menjadi cengo. Bagaimana tidak? Park dengan tengilnya berjalan masuk sambil memakai kacamata hitam dan bergaya layaknya boyband dengan rambut jambul.

"Selamat pagi, Alliansi. Apakah kalian menantiku dengan harap-harap cemas? Santai sekarang Park akan menemani kalian dari pagi hingga sore! Yeah!" ujarnya sok kepedean. Perkataannya barusan sukses membuat peserta lain menjadi Shock dengan mulut menganga. Seolah-olah mereka baru lihat orang alay yang datang dari kampung yang terpencil yang baru aja masuk kota. Son saja membuang muka seolah pura-pura tidak kenal. Park duduk tepat disamping kiri Son sesuai absennya.

Belum habis keterkujatan mereka, dari pintu masuk datang lagi seorang peserta. Kali ini Yusuke yang masuk. Lagi-lagi pandangan peserta lain juga tidak senang dan… sedikit merinding lebih tepatnya. Seperti ada aura lain yang menyelimuti dirinya. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam tapi baru lima langkah jalan tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Dia lihat seluruh ruangan kelas dan matanya terkunci di salah satu sudut ruangan yang kosong. Dia lalu tersenyum dan berkata "Ikut juga rupanya? Hahaha!"

Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di belakang Son yang kebingungan. Salah satu diantara mereka berbisik "Hei, tadi maksud perkataannya apa, ya?". Temannya membalas dengan nada ketakutan "Emang ga tau? Dia itu kan katanya bisa lihat makhluk halus!"

Menurut jadwal ujiannya akan dimulai pada pukul sembilan pagi. Itu berarti masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit bagi peserta untuk bersiap-siap. Lalu datang seorang wanita memakai armor spiritualist yang anggun lengkap dengan jubahnya. Jika dilihat kemungkinan dia anggota prajurit elit Alliansi. Ditangan kanannya dia menggendong kertas-kertas ujian yang akan dibagikan.

"Selamat pagi, prajurit!" sapanya tegas namun berwibawa.

"Selamat pagi, Chamtalion!" jawab semuannya serempak.

"Terima kasih. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Mellisa Dubrova. Hari ini saya yang menjadi pengawas ujian di kelas Warrior 5. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kalian menjalani ujian untuk persiapan kenaikkan menuju Expert. Ujian hari adalah ujian teori tapi meski hanya teori aku peringatkan…."

Belum habis Chamtalion Mellisa berpidato, tiba-tiba Park muncul disampingnya. " Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau anda yang jadi pengawasnya disini. Jujur saja sebenarnya saya sudah lama menaruh perasaan kepada anda. So, setelah ujian ini maukah Chamtalion makan bersama dengan saya? Saya tahu banget dimana restoran enak untuk makan kita berdua." Entah kesambet setan apa, Park coba mengajak Chamtalion Melissa untuk 'Dinner bareng'.

"Buset! Tuh orang sejak kapan ada disitu? Pake acara 'nembak' lagi." Penasaran, Son coba menengok ke belakang. Tapi Park tidak ada dikursinya pertanda kalau yang didepan sana adalah Park yang asli.

"Tak usahlah Chamtalion mendengar kicauan si Park. Omongannya barusan tidak lebih hanyalah gombalan belaka. Anda itu lebih tepat bersanding dengan saya. Jika saya lihat anda itu mempunyai aura putih. Sedikit informasi kalau saya ini punya aura merah. Merah melambangkan keberanian dan putih melambangkan kesucian. Dan ketika kedua warna ini bersatu akan menghasilkan warna pink. Warna yang melambangkan cinta. Jadi Chamtalion aku menyatakan perasaanku lewat sebatang cokelat ini." Yusuke rupanya tidak mau kalah dengan Park. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Yusuke menyatakan cintanya dengan cokelat batangan seukuran 3 KG(?).

"Lha? Tuh orang juga ikutan nembak. Perasaan tadi masih ada disamping? Pada punya ilmu apaan sih?" Ucap Son Heran.

Semua orang melihat adegan menyatakan cinta dengan pandangan beragam. Ada yang jijik karena dinilai terlalu lebai, ada yang geleng-geleng kepala karena merasa kedua orang itu udah gak punya urat takut soalnya gak tau siapa wanita yang ditembaknya itu, ada juga yang so sweet.

"Hei, kalian berdua? Ngapain pada diri disini. Pake rapet-rapetan lagi, emangnya ini lagi nunggu tendangan sudut apa? Sana kembali ke tempat masing-masing!" kata seorang pria tinggi kekar dengan suara berat lagi judes.

"Wow-wow, anda siapa? Jangan mentang-mentang anda lebih kekar dari saya anda bisa seenaknya mendapatkan Chamtalion Mellisa. Gak segampang itu, bos!" tukas Yusuke tanpa tahu siapa orang yang diajak bicaranya itu.

"Heh, kalian ini dikasih tahu bukannya…."

"Heh, gak usah belagu deh. Mending kau pergi aja sono. Ngepel kek, bersih-bersih kek. Gangguin orang aja" Park ikut-ikutan ngebentak dia. Tapi tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Name Tag pria tersebut. Tampangnya yang tadi belagu langsung berubah jadi galau. "Sialan! Dia itu Sada. Bisa celaka 12, nih!" gumam Park.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kok kaya' was-was gitu?" tanya Yusuke yang merasa ada yang salah dengan temannya. Park tidak menjawab tapi dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Name Tagnya. Bisa dilihat kalau di Name Tagnya tertulis tulisan 'Sada' yang gede banget. "Waduh, orang yang salah, nih".

"Udah tau sekarang siapa gue? Mau kenalan, gak?" Park dan Yusuke hanya diam tanpa bicara."Lu belom jadi prajurit aja udah gaya-gayaan gimana lu pada kalo udah jadi tentara? Yang ada bukannya ngejayain Holy Alliance malah ngancurin bangsa. NGERTI, GAK!?" Kata Anclaime Sada dengan tatapan kesal dan marah.

"Oh Jadi bangsa kita ini pernah ancur ya, pak? Itu gimana ceritanya?" bisa-bisanya Yusuke berkata dengan polos. Sontak Sada pun kesal dan memukul Yusuke tepat dipelipisnya hingga membuat Yusuke jatuh dan berdarah.

"Eh, biasa aja dong sama orang. Jangan maen pukul aja. Dikata lagi tanding tinju apa?" Park membela Yusuke. Sementara peserta ujian yang lain nampak ketakutan melihat situasi yang terjadi.

"Bilangin sama teman lu ini. Jadi orang tuh jangan sok jangan kebanyakan gaya. Harus tahu adat dan sopan santun. Tahu gak kita lagi dimana, hah?" ucap Sada sambil sambil menunjuk muka Park.

"Ya tahulah. Ini 'kan di kelas. Pake nanya lagi. Lu blo'on, ya?" Jawab Park sekenanya yang entah pura-pura bego atau emang bego beneran gak baca situasi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sada melayangkan tinjunya yang kali ini menghantam pipi Park.

"Lu lama-lama ngeselin juga, ya? Mau gue pukul lagi, lu?" ancam Sada yang semakin marah. "Wah, pelanggaran. Muka saya jadi gak ganteng lagi, nih. Kalo mau mukul bilang-bilang dulu, kek. Mbok ya kalo marah ditahan dulu amarahnya nanti dilampiasin kalo ujian dah kelar. Pukulan ente barusan bikin saya sakit gigi tahu. Saya lebih milih sakit hati daripada sakit gigi. Kenapa? Kalau sakit hati kita masih bisa cuek tapi kalau sakit gigi boro-boro kita cuek. Yang ada malah sakitnya menjadi-jadi kalau kita cuek."

Mendengar penjelasan barusan Sada siap-siap ambil ancing-ancang buat mukul sekali lagi. Tapi untung saja Chamtalion Melissa buru-buru menahannya. "Sada, sudah cukup! Kita mau ujian. Ini udah lewat 1 jam dari jadwal seharusnya."

Pelan-pelan amarah Sada mulai mereda dan dia berjalan menuju kursi pengawas. Tapi dia berhenti karena merasa ada yang ngata-ngatain. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada Son. "Heh, ngapain lu ketawa-ketawa sendiri!?"

"Dih, siapa yang ketawa-ketawa. Wong daritadi Cuma diem, doang."

Sada yang kembali memanas segera berjalan menghampiri Son. Tapi lagi-lagi Chamtalion Mellisa menahannya. "Udah, Sada! Tidak perlu kau ladeni dia. Inget hari ini kita ujian."

"Hei, kamu! Cepat maju kedepan." Chamtalion Mellisa menyuruh Son untuk maju. Son pun berjalan tanpa tahu apa-apa. Setelah berada didepan, Chamtalion Mellisa meminta Yusuke untuk berdiri.

"Kamu tahu kenapa aku menyuruh kamu untuk maju?" Ucap Chamtalion Mellisa sambil melipat tangannya didada. Son hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu tapi dia merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi.

"Kamu bersama kedua temanmu ini aku keluarkan hari ini juga!"

"Ma.. maksudnya apa?" Son terbata-bata mengucapkannya.

"Ya. Kalian bertiga didiskualifikasi. Tidak boleh mengikuti ujian ini!"

"Ke..kenapa begitu?" tanya Park heran.

"Karena kalian telah membuat keributan disini dan membuat ujian jadi tertunda satu jam akibat ulah kalian. Silahkan mengulang lagi tahun depan dan itupun kalau Race Manager setuju. Ruangan ini dilengkapi CCTV jadi rekaman keributan kalian akan kuberikan padanya. Jadi kalau kalian merasa masih bisa diterima jadi prajurit mending ngimpi aja, deh!"

DENG!

Son merasa otot-otot kakinya lemas hingga membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Ia merasa sudah hilang harapan menjadi prajurit. Tidak ada lagi harapan yang bisa diharapkan karena seperti yang wanita tadi ucapkan kalau ruangan ini ada CCTVnya jadi kalau Race Manager tahu kalau dirinya termasuk salah satu pelaku keributan dia pasti akan diusir dari Alliansi. Tanpa sada air mata menetes dari matanya yang sipit.

"Udahlah kau nangis tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Mending buru-buru deh pergi kita udah gak punya waktu, nih!" Chamtalion Mellisa masih saja menyindir tanpa tahu perasaan ketiga prajuritnya. Tapi melihat mereka belum beranjak pergi membuatnya kesal dan berkata "Heh, pada denger gak? Kalau kubilang pergi ya pergi!"

"Lho, tadi katanya mau dikeluarin, kan? Udah daritadi kita siap-siap tapi gak dikeluarin-keluarin juga." Kata Park tanpa beban.

"Maksudnya apa 'ya? Saya gak paham?" Chamtalion Mellisa bingung.

"Kan katanya tadi 'saya keluarkan'. Tuh artinya mau digendong keluar 'kan? Saya udah gak sabar lho mau digendong situ." Jelas Yusuke sambil nyengir. Son yang ikut dengar perlahan mulai tersenyum geli. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa bercanda meski situasi sedang tidak memihak.

Tapi penjelasan Yusuke barusan sudah cukup membuat Chamtalion Mellisa hilang kesabaran. Aura panas berkumpul diatas kepalanya bersiap untuk meledak.

"CEPAT KELUAR!"

Setengah mati Son, Park, dan Yusuke tunggang langgang berlari. Membangunkan macan dari tidurnya jelas bukan sesuatu yang bagus dan untungnya mereka sudah merasakannya barusan. Mungkin suatu saat mereka akan berpikir dulu sebelum mencoba. Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari kelas dengan perasaan terengah-engah.

Namun seperti ada sesuatu yang lupa, Yusuke kembali masuk dalam kelas. "NGAPAIN KAMU MASUK LAGI!?"

"Maaf, cokelat saya ketinggalan." Yusuke mengambil cokelat miliknya yang ukurannya hampir menyerupai Launcher Accretia. Setelah mengambil cokelatnya ia melihat kearah Chamtalion Mellisa. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya arah belakang Mellisa. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata "Ikut juga, ya? Selamat berjuang, deh." Setelah itu dia berlalu pergi. Chamtalion Mellisa menengok ke belakang. Tapi disana dia tidak melihat seorangpun berdiri membelakanginya. "Tuh orang ngomong ama siapa, sih?"

.

.

.

Diluar kelas mereka mengobrol sambil berjalan santai. "Son, maaf ya gara-gara kita berdua kamu juga ikut dikeluarin." Park yang pertama membuka obrolan. Dia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian tadi.

"Udahlah namanya juga lagi apes. Mau gimana lagi? Kalau aku jadi kalian mungkin aku juga bersikap sama. Tapi laki-laki tadi siapa sih? Kok sifatnya judes amat? Terus apa wanita tadi itu pacarnya?" tanya Son penasaran.

"Sada Ahebban. Dia seorang Black Knight yang tangguh. Kekuatannya tidak main-main. Bahkan katanya dia sanggup bertempur sendirian melawan kumpulan Accretia yang berjumlah ratusan. Akupun sebenarnya ogah jadi Knight karena malas dilatih si gila perang itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi aku kurang berbakat kalau jadi Champion." Jawab Park.

"Wanita tadi bukan pacarnya. Aku hanya tau namanya saja tapi kemungkinan dia memang pasukan elit dibawah dewan. Seperti yang tadi kau lihat aku dan Park bahkan terpesona oleh kecantikkannya. Lebih tepatnya dulu. Tapi begitu dengar omelannya rasa suka ini perlahan mulai memudar." Yusuke menambahkan penjelasan Park."

"Ngomong-ngomong kita mau ngapain, nih? Kita sudah didiskualifikasi dari ujian. Setidaknya kita haru menunggu setahun lagi kalau mau ikut. Itupun kalau Race Manager merestui." Kata Son dengan nada lesu. Kedua temannya hanya diam sambil berpikir.

"Kalau kalian mau berusaha maka tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

"Eh?" mereka bertiga kaget ada suara yang menanggapi keluhan mereka. Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang perempuan berambut blonded bermata hitam. "Ma… Maksudnya gimana, ya?" tanya Son yang merasa muncul setitik harapan didalam kegelapan.

"Kalian bisa naik pangkat dan mengambil job pertama kalian tanpa harus ikut ujian." Jawabnya sambil dibarengi senyum. "Tapi kalian harus bekerja padaku dulu kalau mau."

"Ntar dulu. Kita udah dikeluarin. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa naik pangkat tanpa lulus ujian." Sanggah Yusuke.

"Apa kalian tahu kalau pengawas tadi sebenarnya tidak membawa daftar absen peserta ujian? Dari situ kita bisa memanipulasi ujian."

"Ntar kita dapet nilainya darimana? Lulus kan harus pakai nilai." Kata Park.

"Tenang saja. Ujian ini selesai pukul 3 sore dan hasil ujiannya diumumkan pukul 5 sore. Aku bisa menghack sistem komputer markas dan menulis nilai kalian dengan nilai sedikit diatas minimal. Lalu soal rekaman CCTVnya itu juga bisa dimanipulasikan."

"Apa anda yakin bisa?" Son masih merasa sangsi dengan ucapan perempuan itu apalagi tidak mengenal siapa dia.

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti kalian harus bekerja dulu kalau mau."

Son dan kedua temannya berunding untuk membuat keputusan. Setelah berlangsung sekitar lima menit merekapun sudah sepakat.

"Baik. Kita setuju. Sekarang kami harus kerja apa?" kata Son.

"Keputusan yang bagus. Kerjanya tidak sulit. Kalian pergilah ke gudang bawah tanah. Ambil treasure box disana. Ciri-cirinya kotak itu berwarna emas dan ukurannya seperti kotak sepatu. Setelah itu silahkan temui aku di Istana Numerus. Agar tidak tersesat ini aku berikan petanya." Wanita itu memberikan sepucuk peta kepada Son.

"Cuma itu? Kukira harus pergi berburu monster?" ujar Son mulai bersemangat. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke gudang bawah tanah.

Namanya gudang bawah tanah tentunya sangat gelap karena bukan tempat yang sering dilewati orang. Hampir tidak ada lampu yang menerangi lorong sehingga suasananya pun terbilang sangat horor. Disini Yusuke memimpin didepan sembari memegang peta dan senter. Son dan Park jelas tidak berani hingga tidak heran kalau mereka berdua takut kalau-kalau ada sosok lain yang lewat. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku buat Yusuke. Dia terlihat santai-santai saja memandu perjalanan. Perlu diketahui juga untuk menuju gudang mereka harus melewati penjara bawah tanah yang sekarang sudah tidak terpakai hingga memunculkan suasana mistis. Konon dulunya tempat ini adalah bekas penyiksaan para Turncoat.

Mereka mulai melewati penjara bawah tanah. "Oh, Decem tempat sungguh sangat angker." Kata Son ketakutan. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong si Yusuke kok kaya gak ada takutnya sama sekali, ya?"

"Dia mah udah biasa sama yang begituan. Kau inget 'kan waktu dikelas dia tersenyum ke sudut kelas dan berkata "ikut juga, ya?" tadi pagi?" jawab Park.

"Inget emang kenapa?"

"Itu artinya dia ngeliat makhluk halus"

DUENG!

Son cengo mendengar penjelasan Park barusan. 'jadi dikelas warrior tadi hantunya?' batin Son dan itu sukses membuatnya jadi parno. Sementara Yusuke masih berjalan. Sesekali dia menengok ke dalam penjara.

"Wah, rame amat disini?" kata Yusuke sambil senyum.

"Pa..Park tadi tuh maksudnya rame apaan, ya?" tanya Son ketakutan.

"Tahu sendirilah." Jawab Park.

Mereka bertiga berbelok kekanan. Yusuke melihat peta dan mengetahui kalau jaraknya kurang lebih 1 kilo lagi. Setelah itu akhirnya mereka sampai digudang bawah tanah. Yusuke membuka pintu gudang yang terbuat dari besi. Didalamnya ruangan terlihat cukup luas dengan barang-barang bekas yang tertata rapi.

"Untung aja rapi jadi lebih gampang buat nyarinya." Yusuke mulai mencari letak kotak yang dimaksud. "Kita jangan berpencar. Penghuni disini kebanyakan ganas-ganas. Jadi lebih baik kita tetap bersama." Jelas Yusuke.

"Siapa juga yang mau mencar? Gila lu tempatnya anker begini. Rawan penampakkan ini 'mah!" maki Son yang dari tadi tidak bisa tenang. Beruntung mereka bisa menemukkan kotaknya dengan cepat. Setelah ketemu mereka pun kembali dengan Scroll ke markas. Sampai dimarkas mereka pergi ke portal dan mengakses ke Istana Numerus. Kemudian mereka mencari wanita tadi dan menemuinya tepat dekat pintu keluar.

Yusuke menyerahkan kotak itu kepadanya. Wanita itu tampak puas dengan hasil kerja mereka bertiga. Sebagai imbalannya ia memberi mereka dokumen yang kelak akan digunakan untuk ujian praktek pengambilan job. Untuk ujian tertulis katanya tinggal menunggu waktunya dan hasilnya akan dikirim via email.

"Akhirnya impianku menjadi prajurit bisa terwujud, nih." Kata Son girang.

"Benar. Untung saja anda mau membantu. Terima kas…"

Ketika Yusuke mau mengucapkan terima kasih, tiba-tiba sosoknya lenyap tak berbekas. Padahal belum tiga menit mereka bicara.

"Lho kok gak ada? Padahal tadi dia masih disampingku, lho?" kata Park heran.

"Jangan-jangan dia hantu lagi."

"Tidak. Dari wujud dan auranya dia jelas seorang Corite. Hangatnya juga ada. Kemungkinan terbesar dia itu prajurit elit yang tidak terdaftar." Kata Yusuke.

"Emangnya ada prajurit yang tidak terdaftar?" tanya Son.

"Ada. Yang pertama prajurit divisi Intelijen. Pertama kali nama mereka masih terdaftar tapi apabila sudah tergabung didivisi Intelijen nama mereka akan dihapus dari catatan kependudukan sipil. Mungkin alasannya demi keamanan. Yang kedua seperti yang kubilang tadi prajurit elit yang tidak terdaftar. Mereka ini dari awal masuk militer sampai mereka jadi elit, nama mereka tidak ada dalam catatan militer. Mereka ada, mereka berbaur tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenalinya. Bahkan kita tidak tahu siapa nama wanita tadi. Kalau kau berpikir mereka itu hantu, itu tidak salah. Sekitar 20 tahun yang saat bangsa kita menang Chip War ada cerita kalau beberapa orang mengaku melihat sosok archon yang seharusnya sudah mati. Archon yang tewas 60 tahun dari sekarang tiba-tiba muncul berjalan mengiringi pawai kemenangan. Tapi cerita itu ditutup rapat-rapat hingga hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu." Jelas Yusuke yang entah dapat info darimana Son merasa tidak perlu dicari tahu.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita ganti topik saja. Setelah ini kita mau gimana? Peluang lulus anggaplah sudah pasti. Lalu soal dokumen ini mau di gimanakan?" Park buru-buru mengganti pembicaraan karena cerita tadi sukses membuatnya merinding.

"Pengumuman lulus kira-kira jam 5 sore. Setelah itu mereka yang lulus biasanya akan mengambil ujian praktek untuk pergantian job. Kemungkinan itu terjadi besok jadi ada baiknya kita mengikuti ujian praktek besok agar tidak dicurigai." Kata Yusuke.

Sambil menunggu hasil ujian keluar, mereka bertiga memilih untuk jalan-jalan keliling markas. Siang menjelang sore ini keadaan memang ramai. Biasanya kebanyakan dari mereka beristirahat setelah seharian pergi hunting. Ada juga yang mempersiapkan perbekalan dan kembali berangkat.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir waktu itu berjalan sangat cepat, ya?" kata Park.

"Benar. Rasanya baru kemarin aku masuk akademi tapi tak lama lagi aku akan ganti job. Masih ingat rasanya waktu pertama kali hunting. Bikin kangen aja. Hahahha." Tambah Yusuke.

"Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian berdua memilih untuk jadi prajurit? Kalau tidak salah orang tua kalian bukan tentara 'kan?" tanya Son penasaran.

"Hmm, kalau aku sebenarnya tidak punya alasan istimewa. Hanya saja aku waktu coba iseng daftar eh taunya malah keterima. Yaudah mau tidak mau dijalanin aja. Lagipula didaerahku belum ada satu orangpun yang berprofesi sebagai prajurit. Maklum aja namanya juga orang susah." Jawab Park.

"Dulu waktu kecil aku suka main perang-perangan dengan temanku. Aku selalu jadi tokoh jagoan yang menumpas segala kejahatan. Hahahaha ya jadinya hal itu terbawa sampai sekarang. Tapi sayang teman-temanku tidak memilih jalan yang sama denganku. Mereka lebih memilih melanjutkan sekolah umum dan membangun karir sebagai pengusaha." Kali ini giliran Yusuke yang ngasih tahu.

Mendengar penjelasan kedua temannya membuat Son berpikir kalau masih kecil mereka terbilang cukup bahagia. Penjelasa mereka membuat dirinya iri. 'Kenapa aku harus terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan?' batinnya.

"Kalau kau sendiri pasti karena tuntutan orang tuamu 'kan?" perkataan Yusuke barusan sukses membuat Son sadar dair lamunannya.

"Ah..eh…itu sebenarnya demi melanjutkan regenerasi klanku tentu saja aku harus jadi prajurit. Hahaha"

"Jadi prajurit…dengan terpaksa, maksudmu?"

DEG!

Entah ada apa ucapan Yusuke barusan membuat dirinya bingung. "Terpaksa?"

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak mau jadi prajurit 'kan? Dari garis matamu saja aku sudah bisa menebaknya." Tambah Yusuke. Son menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat Yusuke. Benar apa yang dikatakannya. Semua tidak lebih hanya keterpaksaan saja. Lalu ia menjelaskan semuanya kepada kedua temannya . soal dia ingin jadi pembalap sampai ke suatu hal dimana ia bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Semua tanpa satupun yang terlewat termasuk soal penyakitnya.

Saat Son dan Yusuke sedang curhat, Park melihat sesuatu dan berkata "Hei, lihat disana ada dua bocah lagi berantem."

Son dan Yusuke memalingkan pandangan dan melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Park. Disana terlihat dua orang bocah laki-laki sedang adu mulut. Dilihat dari mukanya mereka kurang lebih berusia 12 tahun.

"Yang sebelah kiri itu kayanya dia Etnis Bisk. Dikeningnya tidak ada tanda berkat Decem. Logat bicaranya juga beda." Kata Yusuke.

"Kok fisiknya tinggi bener, ya? Dia beneran Cora, tuh?" Son baru pertama kali ini melihat ada orang yang jauh lebih tinggi dari ayahnya. Tak heran kalau dia tidak percaya.

"Kalau tidak salah dulu banget ada klan yang terkenal akan tinggi badannya. Aku lupa nama klannya apa tapi fisik mereka paling tinggi adalah 199 cm. tapi orang ini tingginya bahkan sekitar 205 cm. kontras banget dengan lawannya yang kutaksir sekitar 175 cm." ujar Yusuke.

Dilihat dari permasalahannya sepertinya alasan mereka berantem karena si pendek bermata hitam marah karena teman perempuannya dikasari sampai nangis. Si jangkung tidak terima dengan alasan si cewek menurutnya terlalu cengeng. Akhirnya mereka pun berantem. Si jangkung yang unggul dari segi fisik menendang kepala si pendek dengan Flying Kick. Tendangannya sukses mengenai kepalanya. Tapi pertandingan belum berakhir karena setelah bangkit si pendek melayangkan pukulan ke wajah lawannya. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berhasil, si jangkung memblok pukulan lawan dengan tangannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat si jangkung sangat ahli beladiri. Tapi si pendek tidak menyerah. Ia pukul perut lawannya yang mana pertahanannya terbuka. Lalu dia menendang kaki si jangkung dengan tendangan sapuan sehingga si jangkung jatuh tersungkur. Tanpa buang waktu si pendek memukul habis muka lawannya hingga berkali-kali. Pertandingan selesai dengan si pendek yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

"Sugoi! Meski pendek dia bisa menang! Luar biasa!" puji Yusuke.

"Ternyata fisik itu bukan segalanya, ya. Diatas langit memang masih ada langit lagi." Kata Park dengan nada puitis.

"Eh, tapi kayanya dia terluka parah, deh. Kayanya tendangan si jangkung tadi cukup membuatnya kesakitan." Son melihat orang itu memegang mata kanannya. Rupanya mata kanannya terganjal lensa kontak. Dia pun melepas lensanya dan terlihat mata kanannya ternyata berwaran biru emerald sedang mata kirinya berwarna coklat gelap.

"Hah, jadi dia itu pengidap heterochromia?" kata Park.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang warna irisnya beda sebelah" sambung Son.

"Yah, soalnya kejadian seperti itu sangat langka dan perbandingannya satu banding seratus ribu. Mungkin dia itu memiliki darah bangsawan yang kuat." Ucap Yusuke berpendapat.

"Eh, udah mau jam 5, nih. Kira-kira hasil ujiannya sudah muncul belum, ya?" kata Son sambil mengeluarkan hapenya. Kedua temannya juga ikut-ikutan buka hape. Setelah membuka situs resmi, hasil ujian ternyata sudah diposting. Mereka pun mencari nama masing-masing sambil berharap kalau wanita tadi menepati janjinya.

"Yes, namaku ada!" teriak Son.

"Wanita tadi benar-benar menepati janjinya. Dengan ini kita bisa mengambil ujian praktek besok." Kata Park.

"Yah tapi berhubung hari sudah mau gelap kita berpisah dulu saja. Besok kita kerja sama nyelesain misi praktek." Kata Yusuke sambil berjalan pulang. Mereka pun berpisah sebelum malam datang.

 **Keesokkan Harinya**

Pagi ini Son dan kedua temannya sedang berkumpul di terminal Ether. Alasan mereka ada disini karena kemari ketika Park sedang keluar malam dia bertemu dengan wanita yang membantunya lulus ujian. Wanita itu memberitahu kalau mereka lebih baik segera mengerjakan ujian praktek tanpa mendengarkan pidato Race Manager. Tidak ada alasan jelas yang diberikannya.

"Belom juga lulus udah disuruh ke Ether aja. Emangnya udah kuat apa?" keluh Son yang merasa misi ke Ether dinilai terlalu mengada-ngada.

"Udah ga usah protes. Masih untung misi kita sama. Cuma bunuh Hobo Mite dan Hobo Sword doang." Ucap Yusuke.

"Bersyukur aja. Itung-itung dia dah mau bantu kita. Benar kata Yusuke berhubung misi kita sama, kalau kita kerja sama semua akan jadi lebih muda.

Tak lama pesawat transport pun datang. Mereka bertiga segera masuk tanpa membuang waktu. 10 menit kemudian pesawat bermerek XTM S1000RR lepas landas menuju Ether. Butuh waktu sekitar 3 jam bagi pesawat untuk mendarat di Ether. Dan berhubung hari ini cuaca sedang bagus pesawat pun mendarat tanpa kesulitan. Setelah sampai mereka pun segera turun.

"Brrr… gila cuaca bagus aja masih sedingin ini gimana kalau lagi badai." Kata Son yang gemetaran akibat suhu dingin Ether.

"Nih, pakai ini dulu sebelum keluar terminal." Kata Yusuke sambil memberikan satu tube krim.

"Apaan, nih?"

"Krim penghangat. Oleskan di bagian yang tidak tertutup armor. Krim itu membantu tubuh untuk menetralkan suhu sehingga suhu seekstrim apapun tidak akan merusak kulit." Terang Yusuke menjelaskan krim sakti miliknya. Son pun mengoles krim itu ke badannya. Setelah itu mereka bersiap-siap mengeluarkan perbekalan. Son mengeluarkan Intense Black Stick Bead, Park tampak sedang mengelap Intense Beam Saber dan perisainya dan terakhir Yusuke mengisi Strong Gatling Gunnya dengan amunisi Machine gun. Setelah dirasa siap, mereka pun berangkat berburu yang mana Park bertindak sebagai ketua Party.

.

.

.

"Hosh… Hosh… berapa..lagi?" ucap Park sambil terengah-engah.

"Sepuluh…lagi. Ya tinggal sepuluh lagi."

Sudah dua jam mereka berburu Hobo Mite dan Hobo Sword. Berhubung ini pengalaman pertama di Ether, mereka cukup kewalahan karena monster disinin lebih kuat daripada di markas.

"Park, Yusuke aku ada ide. Kalian berdua tarik semua monster itu kesini dan aku akan membereskan semuanya." Usul Son. Meski terluka ia berusaha untuk tetap fit.

Park dan Yusuke segera menjalankan ide Son. Mereka menarik semua Hobo sesuai dengan jumlah yang dibutuhkan. Setelah semua berhasil dipancing, Park dan Yusuke segera berlari ke arah Son.

Son yang selesai berkonsentrasi memerintahkan kedua temannya untuk menyingkir "Park, Yusuke awas!"

"DARK FLAMES!"

Son merapalkan mantra sambil menancapkan tongkatnya di tanah. Seketika muncul kumpulan api biru yang membakar hobo-hobo tersebut.

"Masih belum! FALLEN COMET!"

Son mengangkat tongkat dan memutarnya hingga tercipta segel sihir. Dari segel itu keluar bola-bola komet berwarna hitam menyala dan meledakkan kumpulan hobo yang tidak berdaya hingga tak bersisa. Misi selesai!

"Wui hebat! Apa itu kemampuan spesial klanmu?" kagum Yusuke.

"Begitulah! Klanku mewarisi ilmu sihir bintang yang tidak ditemui di klan manapun." Jelas Son.

Mereka pun beristirahat di atas salju Ether. Berhubung pesawat transport ke markas belum datang mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keliling Ether.

"Menurut informasi prajurit senior, katanya tanah Lures itu tempat mencari uang. Konon banyak Elemental berharga mahal yang dijatuhkan Calliana." Kata Park.

"Tapi kita bukan tandingan Calliana. Kita masih belum kuat melawan monster itu." Sanggah Yusuke.

"Siapa juga yang mau hunting Calliana? Kita kan Cuma jalan-jalan."

Mereka sampai di tanah Lures. Tapi Park melihat ada sekelompok Accretia yang sepertinya sedang mencegat seseorang.

"Ada apaan, tuh? Kok ramai, ya?" kata Park sambil menunjuk ke arah kumpulan Accretia.

"Kita lihat, yuk." Ajak Son.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai ketahuan. Yusuke, kalau tidak salah kau punya beberapa Talk Jade 'kan? Aku pinjam 'ya buat nguping obrolan mereka." Yusuke mengeluarkan 3 buah Talk Jade untuk Park dan Son.

"Eh, kayanya mereka lagi nyegat prajurit Cora, deh. Apa kita harus tolongin, ya?" kata Son.

"Ga tau kenapa aku tidak merasakan kalau orang itu adalah bangsa kita. Aku merasa kalau dia itu orang asing." Kata Yusuke.

"Kita lihat dulu aja. Kalo emang dia kenapa-kenapa nanti kita coba tolong dia. Sekarang kita ngendap-ngendap aja sambil lihat sikon." Usul Park. Mereka bertiga perlahan mulai mendekat ke tempat mereka. Kebetulan disitu ada tebing es yang cukup besar dan cocok untuk memata-matai.

 **Tanah Lures**

"Berhenti, Cora! Sedang apa kau berada disini! Ini adalah wilayah kami. Tidak kuijinkan siapapun berada ditempat ini. Terlebih itu kau, Cora!" satu unit Accretia Warrior menodongkan Spadona ke wajah pria yang disangka Cora itu.

"Begitu? Jadi ini wilayah kalian, ya? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf sudah masuk wilayah kalian tanpa izin." Pria itu menundukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya tapi Accretia Warrior itu seolah tidak terima.

"Heh, kau pikir minta maaf saja sudah cukup?" Accretia yang kemungkinan berjob Punisher menjentikkan jarinya. Tak lama beberapa unit lain mengepung pria itu tanpa memberikan jalan lewat. Melihat situasi tersebut, pria itu bukannya takut justru malah tersenyum.

"Mau ribut? Silahkan. Aku Santorini memberikan kalian hak untuk duel melawanku. Ayo kalian boleh serang aku dari mana saja." Tantangnya.

"Cih dasar Cora Sombong. Akan kujadikan kau persembahan untuk kekaisaran. THRUST!" Sang Punisher langsung menyerang Santorini dengan skill Thrust. Tapi Santorini menghindarinya dengan melompati Punisher dan mendarat dibelakangnya. Kemudian dia menarik sebuah pedang emas bermata tunggal yang tersimpan dipinggangnya.

"Illusion Stab!" Santorini menusuk sang Punisher tepat dilehernya dan unit itu langsung meledak.

"COHORT GIUSEPPE! SIALAN BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH KETUA KAMI. TERIMA INI TARGET FIX!" tidak terima atas kematian ketuanya, seorang Unit Striker menembakkan Launchernya ke arah Santorini. Namun roket tersebut meleset dari target. Dan dengan keceptan tinggi Santorini sudah berdiri di depan Striker.

"Ho, jadi tadi itu ketua kalian, ya? Kuberitahu satu hal, jadi tentara itu jangan sombong. Baru segitu saja sudah meledak apalagi jika aku bersungguh-sungguh? Apa pantas unit seperti itu jadi pemimpin!?"

Belum sempat membalas perkataan, Santorini menusukkan pedangnya ke kepala Striker. Sang Striker pun bernasib sama dengan ketuanya. Hancur tak berbekas.

Melihat sudah 2 unit yang tumbang, Accretia yang lain pun menjadi marah. Mereka secara beramai-ramai menyerang Santorini. Tapi Santorini benar-benar lincah. Semua serangan berhasil dihindarinya hingga membuat mereka kesal. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya mereka mendapati lawan yang sangat sudah untuk dibunuh.

"MAGNETIC WEB!" Akhirnya salah satu unit berhasil mengikat Santorini dengan jaring magnetik milik Punisher. Striker yang lain tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia langsung memasang siege mode dan bersiap melakukan penghabisan.

"DOOM BLAST!"

NGUING! DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!

Tapi sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka malah terjadi. Santorini justru menangkis roket-roket itu dengan pedangnya. Pedang emas yang tipis itu ternyata sangat kuat hingga sanggup menghancurkan roket Doom Blast. Santorini pun melakukan serangan balik dengan melempar pedangnya ke arah si penembak. Pedang itu pun sukses menancap diperut lawan hingga membuatnya mati.

"A..apa? ti.. tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin dia bisa menghancurkan Doom dengan satu ayunan pedang!?"

"Kombinasi serangan kalian cukup lumayan untuk ukuran amatiran. Tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku." Selesai berkata Santorini mengeluarkan pedang lainnya dari inventory miliknya. Pedangnya sama-sama bermata tunggal namun kali ini pedang tersebut berwarna biru berlian dengan berhiaskan sebuah core dipangkal bilah pedang. Melihatnya saja cukup membuat siapa saja jadi merinding.

"Ah, sebelunmya kukenalkan dulu pedangku ini. Pedang ini bernama Mithril Katana of Deathblow. Kalau dibangsa kalian tingkatannya sama dengan senjata tipe C. Nah, bersiaplah kalian untuk mati." Santorini mengaktifkan buff elemen api lewat tangan kirinya. Lalu buff elemen api itu ia usapkan ke pedangnya. Aura api membuat pedang itu seperti terbakar. Siap untuk membakar musuh yang menghalanginya.

Melihat lawannya begitu kuat membuat pasukan Accretia menjadi cemas. Perlahan mereka melangkah mundur untuk kabur.

"Mau kabur? Sayangnya kalian tidak bisa!" Kecepatan Santorini memang menakjubkan. Dengan cepat ia sudah berada ditengah-tengah pasukan Accretia.

"ASSASSINATE!"

SRING! SRING! SRING! DUARR! DUARR!

Serangan kilat dari segala arah sukses menghancurkan sisa pasukan Accertia. Sejenak tanah Lures berubah menjadi lautan api. Siang ini pukul 13.00 Tanah Lures menjadi saksi bisu pembataian Accretia oleh pria misterius bernama Santorini. Ia pun pergi setelah melakukan aksi genosida.

.

.

.

Son, Park, dan Yusuke terlihat tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang terjadi didepan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin bangsa Accretia yang dikenal tidak berperikemanusiaan bisa begitu mudahnya dibantai oleh satu orang saja? Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat mereka terperangah. Sosok pria misterius bisa dipastikan bukan bangsa Cora.

"Bukan! Tidak salah lagi kalau dia bukan Cora. Armor dan senjata itu tidak pernah ada yang punya barang satu orang pun. Bahkan jurus-jurus mematikannya tadi benar-benar diluar akal sehat. Bagaimana mungkin skill warrior bisa dikombinasikan dengan force? Jelas-jelas kalau dia itu pasti alien." Gumam Park sambil dilanda ketakutan.

"Kayanya mending kita pulang aja, deh. Keburu nanti dia lihat kita." Usul Yusuke tidak kalah panik. Tapi saat mereka mau membalikkan badan, tanpa disangka Santorini berjalan di jalur persembunyian mereka. Sudah bisa ditebak pasti Santorini melihat mereka bertiga.

Son, Park, Yusuke, mereka bertiga begitu kaget melihat sosok malaikat maut berada didepan mereka. Tapi Santorini seperti tidak melihat apa-apa. Hal itu terbukti ketika dia lewat begitu saja. Namun setelah berjalan melewati mereka, Santorini nampak berhenti. Dipegangnya pedang dipinggangnya. Lalu ia menarik keluar pedang birunya itu dengan diiringi suara pedang yang bergesekkan dengan sarung pedang. Son dan dua temannya yang mendengar suara tersebut panik bukan main. Wajh mereka memucat seolah kematian sebentar lagi akan menghampiri mereka.

Tapi ketika pedang tersebut baru keluar setengahnya, Santorini mengurungkan niatnya. Dia masukkan lagi pedang itu kedalam sarungnya. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya entah kemana. Son. Cs hanya bisa terduduk lemas atas kejadian tadi. Entah ungkapan apa yang pantas diucapkan untuk keadaan ini. Mereka terdiam beberapa lama.

"Oi!" Son memulai obrolan tanpa melihat kedua temannya.

"Kenapa?" kata Park.

"Tadi itu ngeri banget. Aku yakin tadinya dia mau bunuh kita."

"Tapi kayanya dia gak tertarik, deh. Buktinya dia lewat gitu aja." Ujar Park sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari inventorynya. Lalu dia menyalakan api dan mulai menghisap sebatang rokok. "Yah, kayanya hari ini kita beruntung."

Sementara Yusuke menghampiri tempat pembantaian tadi. Tak lama dia kembali sambil membawa sesuatu. Son yang penasaran bertanya "Yusuke, apa yang kau bawa itu."

"Aku lihat orang itu tidak mengambil pedang yang dilemparnya ke salah satu Accretia. Jadi karena iseng aku kesana dan menemukan pedang ini." Jelas Yusuke. Park mengeluarkan Scanner untuk mengidentifikasi pedang tersebut. Di alat tersebut muncul tulisan yang berisi nama senjata tersebut. **SigMetal Katana of Fatal.**

"Namanya katana tapi berbeda dengan dengan Katana yang selama ini kukenal. Bentuknya juga lebih panjang. Cukup cocok untuk digunakan dengan perisai ditambah bobotnya juga cukup ringan." Ujar Park sambil memasukkan pedang tersebut ke inventorynya. "Kebetulan aku punya kenalan seorang Specialist. Mungkin dia tahu tentang pedang ini." Tambahnya.

"Setelah ini kita mau bagaimana?" tanya Yusuke.

"Secepatnya kita harus pulang. Kita harus cari tahu tentang pedang tadi. Belum lagi aku penasaran dengan pria tadi. Kalau tidak salah tadi dia menyebutkan namanya Santorini." Ucapan Park tadi disetujui kedua kawannya. Kini mereka berjalan pulang ke Terminal Cora. Tentunya mereka berhati-hati kalau-kalau mereka bertemu pria tadi lagi.

Dunia memang penuh misteri. Planet Novus belum semuanya tereksplorasi. Masih banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Mungkin saja selain ketiga bangsa yang menghuni planet ini, ditempat yang tidak terjamah masih ada bangsa lain yang belum menampakkan diri. Apapun itu semuanya masih sangat gelap

 **To Be Continued**

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena mengingkari janji. Semula chapter ini dibuat sebagai chapter terakhir. Tapi kalau dibuat pasti jadinya bakalan sangat panjang. Maka setelah melewati diskusi panjang chapter kedua ini dibuat masih bersambung. Untuk kedepannya akan diusahakan chapter ketiga adalah chapter terakhir.

Mengenai pertanyaan pakde mie rebus, kenapa dari sekian banyak karakter malah yang dipilih adalah Son Lee Hon? Padahal karakter ini sangat jarang dimunculkan? Alasan saya yang pertama adalah karena semula ini Cuma iseng aja. Bagi saya membuat background lore tidak selalu harus dari karakter pendamping. Mungkin karakter yang Cuma disebutkan namanya aja bukan tidak mungkin suatu hari bakal punya strorynya sendiri. Dan yang kedua karena Son dan kedua temannya adalah karakter yang pertama kali berkontak dengan bangsa keempat. Makanya story ini dibuat.

Lalu pertanyaan dari ShapaN, apakah ini merupakan penjabaran dari karakter dari fanfic lain? Jawabannya adalah iya. Karakter Son Lee Hon muncul di Fanfic Under Attack : The Dranish (Fanfic ini sudah mendapat izin dari senior mie rebus soal kesamaan semesta, jadi fanfic Under Attack masih satu semesta dengan fanfic Lake kecuali Under Attack : The Crissis yang beda semesta). Debut penuhnya ada di Chapter 15 sedang debut awalnya di Chapter 8. Jadi wajar anda merasa masih kurang baca.

Yah, itulah sedikit penjelasan dari Author. Saya sendiri merasa fanfic ini masih kurang bagus. Jadi yang udah bela-belain baca saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih.

 **Regards,**

 **Slask Wizarski & Lechzna Szczecin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena lagi-lagi harus mengingkari janji. Seharusnya fanfic ini tamat di chapter 3 tapi ketika dilihat ulang sepertinya malah terlalu panjang. Di chapter ini Son dan kawan-kawan menyanyikan lagi berjudul Harmonious, silahkan kalau mau disetel sambil dihayati. Ada juga kelakuan kurang ajar yang diperlihatkan Son bersama kedua temannya tersebut mohon untuk tidak ditiru. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya.

 **Sore Hari di Terminal Cora**

"Waduh sore-sore malah datang badai." Keluh Park ketika melihat cuaca diluar "Bisa-bisa gak bisa pulang, nih."

"sabar aja. Biasanya badai kayak gini gak lama kok. Paling banter Cuma 2 jam." Ucap Yusuke sambil memakan cokelat batangan miliknya. "Nih, mending minum cokelat panas buatanku saja biar gak kedinginan." Kata Yusuke menuangkan cokelat panas dan menaruhnya dilantai. Park pun ikut nimbrung bersama kedua temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong minum cokelat panas sambil main musik kayaknya mantap, nih." Kata Park.

"ide bagus, tuh" balas Yusuke sembari mengeluarkan gitarnya.

"Eh, emang kalian bisa maen lagu?" Son tampak antusias dengan ide bermain musik.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Yusuke sering bermain musik. Apalagi Yusuke jago banget maen gitarnya." Giliran Park yang mengeluarkan alat musik berupa bass. "Apa kau juga bisa bermain musik?"

"Yah, lumayanlah. Cukup jago urusan main drum." Son tidak mau kalah dengan mengeluarkan mini drum.

"Wih sempurna banget, nih. Pemain drum sudah ada. Langsung aja kita mau nyanyi lagu apa, nih?" Park mengambil buku tebal yang berisi lirik-lirik lagu.

"Hm, kayaknya kalo lagi suasana begini enaknya nyanyi lagu yang mellow-mellow, deh. Gimana kalau lagu Harmonious." Usul Yusuke.

"Wow, bagus tuh. Lagunya dari anime . liriknya tuh dalem banget." Son paling semangat ketika Yusuke menyebutkan judul lagu.

Park pun setuju dan menreka mulai memainkan lagu. Kebetulan suasana di terminal sedang sepi jadi tidak akan ada yang terganggu. Di band kecil-kecilan ini Park bertindak sebagai vocalist merangkap bassist, Yusuke sebagai gitarist dan Son sebagai drummer.

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

Dem! Dem! Dem! Dem!

" **Kirameku kakera furisosogu sora ni."**

" **Mirai tsunagu door kakushita."**

" **Hountou wa daremo mina."**

" **Kizutsuku to osoreteru."**

" **Nanika wa mamoru tame."**

" **kowasu tame ni bokura wa."**

 **Reff:**

" **Deatta no."**

" **Yozora wa omoi wo koette."**

" **Utshushidasu sore wa."**

" **Hikari no michishirube."**

" **Kanashii ketsui wa."**

" **Amega naderu daraou."**

" **Yurushiau tsuyosa oshiete hoshii."**

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

Dem! Dem! Dem! Dem! Dem!

" **Douka aisuru koto wasurenaide."**

" **Douka sono keshiki wo kesanaide."**

 **Back to Reff:**

" **Harmonious."**

" **Omoi wa yozora wo koete."**

" **Utshushidasu sore wa."**

" **Hikari no michishirube."**

" **Kanashii ketsui wa."**

" **Ame ga naderu darou."**

" **Yurushiau tsuyosa oshiete hoshi."**

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

Dem! Dem! Dem! Dem! Dem!

Tidak terasa sudah 5 jam mereka bernyanyi. Badai salju yang tadi sore menyerang kini sudah berhenti. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Suasana di terminal tidaklah ramai. Sedari tadi hanya ada beberapa prajurit dalam rentang waktu 5 jam.

" **Selamat malam kepada calon penumpang pesawat. Pesawat transportasi dengan tujuan area kependudukan Alliance telah sampai di Terminal Ether. Pesawat akan kembali lepas landas dalam waktu 30 menit. Terima kasih."**

Terdengar adanya pemberitahuan yang disampaikan lewat speaker. Son dan kwan-kawan merapihkan perbekalan mereka untuk pulang ke markas. Setelah membuat laporan misi, son .cs pergi ke loket untuk membeli tiket.

"Selamat malam, mbak." Sapa Son diikuti dengan anggukan kepala dan senyum.

"Selamat malam, pak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab sang petugas loket yang seorang perempuan.

"Oh ada, mbak. Ngomong-ngomong disini dagang apaan, ya?" tanya Park yang entah sengaja atau beneran gak tahu.

Si petugas loket yang tadinya tersenyum ramah perlahan senyumnya mulai memudar. Tapi dia berusaha untuk profesional. "Seperti yang mas-mas tahu. Disini adalah loket pembelian tiket pesawat kembali ke arena kependudukkan. Jika tidak membeli tiket maka tidak bisa pulang."

"Oh iya, ya? Saya baru sadar kalo ada tulisannya diatas." Kata Park yang mungkin sedang bercanda. Son yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa bersweet drop ria. Sedang Yusuke biasa-biasa saja seolah itu hal lumrah yang biasa terjadi.

"Yaudah, mbak. Kita pesen tiketnya 3 lembar. Berapa duit, mbak?"

"Total semuanya jadi 750.000 Disena. Mau bayar pakai tunai atau kartu?"

Park dan kedua temannya langsung mengeluarkan uang dari masing-masing kantong. Ironisnya, uang yang dikeluarkan semuanya dalam bentuk koin pecahan 100 perak. Alhasil sang petugas loket pun haruns menghitungnya satu persatu. Setelah jumlahnya pas, tiket pun langsung dikasih.

Setelah Son dan kedua temannya berlalu, sang petugas loket bergumam "Ketahuan, nih. Kayaknya mereka orang kampung yang baru pertma kali ke Ether."

Son dan Park lebih dulu masuk ke pesawat, sementara Yusuke terlebih dahulu membeli beberapa snack dan minuman ringan. Disaat ia hendak menyusul, tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju ke salah satu sudut terminal. Disana dia melihat ada seorang gadis seusianya sedang duduk bermain gitar. Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat datar dengan pandangan ke bawah.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengerikan pada diri gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Tepat dibelakangnyaada sosok makhluk hitam yang berdiri seperti menjaganya. Makhluk itu memiliki ciri-ciri bersayap kelelawar dan berkepala serigala.

"Siapa gadis itu dan….apa makhluk yang ada dibelakangnya." Gumam Yusuke. Dilihat dari wujudnya, Yusuke merasa itu bukan animus. Sosoknya kemungkinan tidak bisa dilihat orang kecuali oleh orang berkemampuan khusus.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Gadis berambut hitam twintail yang tadinya bertampang datar perlahan mulai menyipitkan matanya. Yusuke yang sadar dirinya dalam bahaya buru-buru masuk ke pesawat. Disaat peesawat lepas landas, Yusuke menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya kepada kedua temannya. Tapi mereka bingung menanggapinya karena mereka tidak melihatnya.

Setelah memakan waktu perjalanan 3 jam, pesawat sampai di markas. Son dan kedua temannya turun setelah melewati pemeriksaan tas. Mereka bergegas menuju ruang pemimpin bangsa untuk menyerahkan laporan misi ujian praktek.

Mereka berjalan sambil melihat-lihat keadaan markas. Suasana terlihat sepi dari aktivitas prajurit, hanya ada beberapa pedagang yang sedang sepi pembeli. Disaat matanya asik berkeliling, Son melihat ada sepasang patung berdiri ditengah markas. Patung itu berwujud sepasang prajurit Cora pria dan wanita.

"Eh, eh. Ini patung apaan?" tanya Son terkagum-kagum.

Park yang melihat Son menghampiri petung tersebut berkata "Oh, itu patung Hall of Fame."

Yusuke ikut memperhatikan dan berkata "Desainnya bagus. Yang bikin pasti hebat. Kira-kira siapa ya model dari kedua patung ini."

"Ah, palingan juga Archon atau dewan jaman dulu." Ujar Park yang tidak begitu tertarik.

Ketika Son dan Yusuke memegang-megang patung, tanpa diduga kedua patung itu ambruk. Park pun panik tak karuan. "Woi, elu berdua! Ngapa tuh patung dirubuhin!?"

"Kaga tahu wong Cuma pegang-pegang doang." Bela Son yang tidak kalah panik. "Patungnya sudah tua kali, nih." Sambung Yusuke. Beruntung situasi markas lagi sepi jadi tidak ada orang lain yang melihat.

"Gimana, dong!?" Son pusing tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Susun lagi!"

Mereka pun menyusun kedua patung agar berdiri seperti semula. Tapi berhubung mereka bukan senniman hasilnya pun tidak karuan.

"Udahlah, begini aja. Keburu ada yang lihat." Keluh Son.

"Eh, sipit! Mana ada patung cowok tapi badannya ada gunung kembarnya!? Mikir pake otak dong jangan make dengkul!" protes Park tidak terima pendapat Son.

"Terus mau gimana, dong!? Kalau dibongkar lagi keburu ada yang lihat. Bisa kacau urusannya!" ujar Yusuke putus akal.

Mereka buru-buru berpikir cari akal. Park mendadak melihat ada sepotong kain panjang tergeletak di pilar terdekat. "Aku ada ide." Gumam Park sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Dia mabil kai tersebut dan memotongnya jadi dua. Lalu dia meminta Son dan Yusuke untuk memasangnya.

"Lu kagak salah, Park? Nih, Kenapa patung cowok badannya ditutupin? Terus yang cewek kenapa kepalanya doang yang ditutupin?" tanya Yusuke heran dengan ide Park.

"Belum muhrim! Udahlah langsung aja ke pemimpin bangsa." Jawab Park sambil berlalu pergi.

 **Ruang Pemimpin Bangsa 02:00 A.M.**

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian resmi naik tingkat menuju tingkat pertama." Ucap Quaine Khan diiringi dengan doa-doa pemberkatan.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"Kalian sekarang sudah resmi berganti class. Namun kalian masih harus belajar diakademi sampai kalian naik ke class kedua. Selama kalian di class pertama kalian akan mendapatkan misi reguler disamping kalian masih belajar diakademi. Persiapkanlah diri kalian karena disinilah kalian akan mulai sibuk." Jelas Quaine Khan.

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Kalau begitu kami undur diri dulu." Pamit Park sambil mencium tangan Quaine Khan diikuti Son dan Yusuke.

"Silahkan. Semoga Decem memberkati kalian."

Mereka bertiga pergi sambil memakan kue brownies rasa cokelat emas yang entah dapat darimana.

"Hmm, mereka peserta terakhir yang selesai ujian."

Quaine Khan kembali duduk di kursinya untuk bekerja. "Oke lanjutkan pekerjaan sambil ngemil kue brow…."

Tapi ketika tangannya hendak mengambil kue dipiring, kue itu sudah lenyap tak berbekas. "Lho!? Kueku kenapa tidak ada!?" Quaine Khan mencarikuenya di sekitar meja kerjanya tapi tidak ketemu. Kemudian dia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, jangan-jangan mereka bertiga yang nyolong!? KYAAA! Kue itu kan mahal! Huaaaa!" Quaine Khan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apa mau dikata, mau tidak mau sang pemimpin bangsa harus bekerja tanpa ditemani kue tercintanya.

 **Keesokkan Harinya**

Pagi ini Son bersama Park dan Yusuke sedang berjalan-jalan. Niatnya mereka ingin ketemu kenalan Yusuke untuk meneliti senjata kemari ditemukan sekaligus memeriksa penyakit Son. Saat melewati akademi, mereka melihat siswi-siswi kelas Spiritualist selesai berolahraga.

"Waktu di awal-awal akademi pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran favoritku." Ucap Park membuka percakapan.

"setuju. Paling semangat saat pelajaran olahraga. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi nomor satu." Giliran Yusuke ikutan nyambung.

"Apalagi ceweknya seksi-seksi, ya. Hahaha." Kata Son

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan mereka langsung berhenti. Mereka pun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum ala iblis.

"Hehehe, biasanya kalau pelajaran olahraga selesai pasti pada hanti baju 'kan?" kata Park menyeringai.

"Yoi. Kadang ada juga lho yang gak pake daleman." Ujar Yusuke.

"Jadi tunggu apalagi?" kata Son ikut mempelopori.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam gerbang secara ganti siswi letaknya berada di lantai 4 akademi. Lumayan tinggi mudah dipanjat tanpa tangga. Perlahan mereka mulai memanjat. Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai di jendela kamar ganti.

"Wow, oppainya gede banget." Kata Son tanpa berkedip.

"Montok-montok, bro. belom 15 tahun aja badannya udah pada jadi." Park pun terpana menelan ludah.

"Benar-benar surga dunia." Sambung Yusuke.

Greekk!

Tiba-tiba jendela kamar ganti bergeser ada yang membuka. Kontan saja mereka bertiga panik dan kaget bercampur aduk jadi satu.

"KYAAA! ADA YANG NGINTIP!" suasana kamar ganti menjadi gaduh akibat insiden pengintipan.

"Cepet lapor keburu mereka kabur." Kata salah satu siswi.

"Waduh gawat. Ayo buru-buru lompat!" usul Son

"Gila, lu. Tempatnya lumayan tinggi, nih!" tapi belum niat mereka terlaksana, guru pengawas sudah ada dibawah.

"Whoa, jadi mereka ini tukang intipnya."

"Iya, bu. Mereka ngintip kita waktu ganti baju."

"Oh, kurang ajar. Memang harus dikasih pelajaran, nih." Kata guru pengawas, Ancalime Raharata. "Woi, kalian. Ayo cepat turun!"

"Aduh tinggi banget, bu. Bisa benjol kepala kalau lompat." Rengek Son.

"Iya, bu. Ambilin tangganya dong, bu. Kita bakalan turun, deh." Park mulai merasa kendor pegangan tangannya.

"Gak pake tangga-tanggaan. Kalau kalian memang prajurit sejati, tunjukkin kejantanan kalian!" ancam Raharata.

"Yah, ibu. Tega banget sih ama kita-kita?"

"Salah sendiri kenapa pake acara ngintip-ngintip segala. Kalian terima sekarang batunya!"

Mereka ragu-ragu untuk melompat. Apabila jatuh paling beruntung kaki Cuma terkilir. Mereka coba untuk turun secara perlahan. Tapi Anclaime Raharata memerintahkan beberapa siswi mengambil bola basket dan melemparnya ke arah Son dan kedua temannya. bola-bola basket itu pun mengenai mereka dan berakibat mereka mulai hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"AAAAAA!"

BRUK!

Setelah terjatuh Son, Park dan Yusuke langsung disiram air satu ember besar. "Makanya jangan suka ngintipin orang. Baru tahu rasa akibatnya!" maki Raharata.

Usai peristiwa pengintipan, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, tentunya setelah mereka berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Tak lama mereka sampai ditujuan.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Yusuke pada seseorang yang sedang membaca buku.

"Pagi. Oh, apakah itu kau Yusuke?" balas seorang pria berambut hitam pendek. "Ada keperluan apa pagi-pagi datang kesini?" tambahnya sambil menyiapkan hidangan ala kadarnya.

Sembari duduk di sofa, Yusuke mengeluarkan pedang yang kemarin didapatnya. "Begini, Elrond Lamborta. Kemarin waktu ujian praktek di Ether kami mendapat pdang ini. Aku minta tolong Elrond untuk menelitinya."

Lamborta terdiam ketika melihat pedang yang baru pertama kali. Dilihatnya dia ambil pedang itumdan mengamatinya. "Pedang apa ini? Kalau dilihat dari bentuknya ini mirip dengan katana." Lalu Lamborta mengambil scanner dan mengscannya." SigMetal Katana of Deathblow?"

Yusuke pun menceritakan kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan pedang itu. Dari saat selesai misi hingga sekelompok Accretia yang dibantai oleh seseorang mirip Cora.

"Hmm, ini menarik. Pedang ini berbahan dasar material bernama SigMetal. Material tersebut tidak ditemukan dalam daftar bahan-bahan mineral planet Novus. Jadi kemungkinan memang orang yang kalian temui bukan berasal dari planet Novus." Jelas Lamborta.

"Jadi benar dugaanku. Tapi kira-kiraa siapa, ya?" gumam Yusuke. Mereka pun terdiam. Hening tanpa ada pembicaraan baru.

"Maaf OOT. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kata Park memecah keheningan.

"Silahkan."

"Begini, Elrond. Menurut anda mungkinkah pasangan seorang Bellato dan Cora menghasilkan keturunan?"

"Maksudmu, jika Bellato dan Cora mungkinkah punya anak? Hmm, aku belum pernah menemukan kejadian itu. Tapi kalau menurut pendapatku, Cora yang beraliran Dark Force dan Bellato yang memiliki Holy Force tidak mungkin dapat bersatu karena force saling berlawanan. Akibatnya bayi yang baru lahir mengalami ketidakstabilan force. Tapi kalau Decem berkehendak maka tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Jelas Lamborta berspekulasi. Park menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Memang kenapa kau tanya begitu?" Son penasaran dengan pertanyaan Park.

"Ya bisa saja 'kan kalau yang kita lihat itu bangsa campuran Cora dan Bellato. Dia datang untuk balas dendam karena dikucilkan dari bangsa orang tuanya." Meski terdengar ngawur tapi pendapat Park cukup masuk akal.

"Oh iya satu lagi, Elrond. Saya juga membawa teman saya untuk didiagnosis penyakitnya. Katanya sih dia kena penyakit turunan." Pinta Yusuke sambil menepuk bahu Son.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu mari ikut saya ke ruang perawatan." Son mengikuti Lamborta ke dalam. Setelah 30 menit, Son keluar. Lamborta mengatakan kalau Son mengidap leukemia turunan. Berbeda pada leukemia biasa, Leukimia Son diturunkan secara acak. Ketika membaca riwayat klan Lee, Lamborta menyimpulkan kalau leukemia Son menurun pada keturunan antara 100-150. Untuk sementara Son diberi obat yang sama seperti pengidap leukemia biasa.

10 bulan berlalu dan kini Son dan kedua temannya sudah hampir mau naik ke class kedua. Perkembangan mereka dinilai begitu pesat. Selama waktu tersebut, mereka memang jadi makin sibuk. Tapi biasanya ketika kelar misi mereka selalu kumpul, entah itu bermain musik, makan gorengan bareng atau makan cokelat raksasa milik Yusuke sambil mabuk.

Tapi mereka punya kelakuan jelek yang dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak ada matinya. Dari mengintip wanita mandi hingga nyolong makanan. Paling parah ketika mereka ketahuan ngintip Quaine Khan mandi. Hampir saja mereka bertiga turun grade tapi berhubung prestasi mereka cukup membanggakan Quaine Khan hanya memarahi saja. Yang kedua saat Park dengan jahilnya menaruh bekas permen karet di kursi sang pemimpin bangsa. Akibatnya gaun Quaine Khan kena noda permen karet yang susah dihilangkan. Mereka pun dihukum suruh bersih-bersih ruang kerjanya.

Malam ini Son beserta Park dan Yusuke sedang asik berburu di Crag Mine. Monster yang mereka buru adalah Lazhuwardian yanga jika dikalahkan bakal drop batu-batu ore.

" **PRESSURE BOMB!"** Sebuah skill penghancur tanah milik Park sukses membunuh kumpulan monster Lazhuwardian.

"Hore Panen-panen." Girang Son memungut ore-ore yang didrop Lazhuwardian.

"Sip. Ayo kita bagi rata!" Park yang menjadi ketua party mengeluarkan semua ore dan membagi rata.

"Enaknya farming di Crag Mine tuh kita bisa dapat ore. Kalau diolah kita bisa jadi kaya mendadak." Kata Yusuke. Saat mereka sedang sibuk gajian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakkan dari arah utara.

DUARR!

"Eh, ada apaan tuh?" Kaget Son mendengar ada ledakkan.

"Jangan-jangan ada yang nyerang!?" simpul Yusuke.

"Lebih baik kita hampiri saja. Ayo!" ajak Park.

Mereka menuju TKP untuk melihat keadaan. Disana beberapa prajurit elite mengejar seseorang. Park berinisiatif bertanya pada seorang penjaga.

"Eh, ada ribut-ribut apaan sih?"

"Penyusup. Ada mata-mata yang ketahuan mencuri data rahasia bangsa kita. Pelakunya saat ini sedang dalam pengejaran." Jawabnya.

Dari arah portal datang Chamtalion Mellisa, penampilannya sangat anggun dengan memakai armor spiritualist dan tongkat Patron.

"Hei, kalian bertiga. Kenapa kalian masih disini. Cepat kejar penyusup itu!" Perintah Chamtalion Mellisa dengan nada tinggi.

"Lho, kita juga baru tahu. Tadi kami lagi hunting tahu-tahu ada ledakkan." Jelas Park.

"Yasudah kalian bertiga ikut aku kesana."

"Baik!"

Mereka pun menyusuri yang kalau diteruskan akan menuju portal Bellato. "Taurus 1 kepada Virgo 5 laporkan situasi disana!" kata Mellisa via Headset.

"Disini Virgo 5! Keadaan disini sangat darurat! Mohon segera….AARRGGH!"

BZZTTT!

Komunikasi terputus pertanda musuh tidak beraksi sendirian. Chamtalion Mellisa coba menghubungi pasukan lain tapi hasilnya nihil. Semua komunikasi terputus. "Cih, tidak ada jawaban dari tim pengejar. Situasi jadi lebih buruk dari yang kukira." sesal Chamtalion Mellisa.

"Chamtalion kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Son yang mulai cemas dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Kita susul mereka. Lihat kondisi mereka apa selamat atau tidak." Jawabnya.

Mereka pun pergi ke lokasi terdekat. Ketika mereka melewati pintu masuk ke Crag Mine, sesuatu jatuh dari atas langit.

DUARR!

Impact yang dihasilkan cukup kuat. Terbukti tanah didepan mereka menjadi retak. Dihadapan mereka berdiri dua orang wanita. Yang pertama memakai armor warrior berwarna kuning tembaga, memegang perisai kuning dan pedang merah. Sedang satunya kemungkinan spiritualist berarmor namun tidak bertongkat. Kedua wajah mereka sama-sama tidak terlihat karena ditutupi topeng.

"Turncoat!?" Gumam Chamtalion Mellisa sambil menggenggam erat tongkat Patronnya.

"Perjalanan kalian cukup sampai disini saja. Kalau kalian melangkah lebih jauh, kalian akan bernasib sama dengan yang lainnya." Ancam si Spiritualist musuh.

"Siapa kalian dan apa tujuan kalian menghack sistem komputer kami!?"

"Leluhur kami meninggalkan harta karun di planet ini dan berdasarkan riset dari mata-mata kami, bangsa kalian mengetahui lokasi peninggalan bangsa kami."

"Omong kosong! Hanguslah kalian dalam bara api. **METEOR!"**

Chamtalion Mellisa merapalkan force Meteor. Batu-batu besar bermandikan api datang dari langit dan menghantam kedua lawan tersebut. Tapi meski kena telak mereka tidak terluka sama sekali. Sekilas ada pelindung tipis tak kasat mata yang melapisinya.

Spiritualist lawan balik menyerang. Dia melompat ke udara dan melakukan gerakan akrobatik. Seketika sebuah formasi segel sihir muncul diatas tanah.

" **METEORITE!"**

Sebuah bola api raksasa datang dari langit dan siap meledak. Secara reflek, Park menangkisnya dengan perisai.

BLEGARR!

Tapi efek ledakkannya sangat luar biasa. Park pun terpental beberapa ratus meter dan perisainya hancur tak bersisa.

"PARK!" teriak Son cemas.

"Tenang aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Park sambil mengacungkan jempol. Diapun kembali ke rekan-rekannya.

" **MULTI SHOT!"** Yusuke coba memanfaatkan momen saat spiritualist lawan akan mendarat di tanah. Tapi sia-sia karena perisai tipis menghalau serangannya.

"Sial! Tidak bisa!" keluh Yusuke.

Spiritualist lawan kembali menyerang. Kali ini dia merapalkan mantra berelemen es. "Kegelapan dalam kebekuan es abadi. **GLACIAL TRAP!"**

Yang diincar ternyata Chamtalion Mellisa. Dibawah kakinya muncul sulur-sulur es yang mengikat pergerakkannya. Lama-kelamaan jumlahnya semakin banyak. Akhirnya tubuh Chamtalion Mellisa sudah terbungkus es. Hanya kepalanya saja yang tidak membeku (atau mungkin sengaja tidak dibekukan olehnya).

"A… apa ini? Aku tidak bisa bergerak." Panik? Jangan ditanya lagi. Chamtalion Mellisa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Keringat mulai mengucur deras di kepalanya tanda dia sudah putus asa. Dia coba merapalkan mantra elemen api tapi sia-sia.

"Si…siapa saja! Siapa saja tolong aku! Aku…aku tidak mau… mati!" air mata perlahan mengalir deras dari mata indahnya. Saat ini dia mungkin sedang menanti detik-deyik kematiannya meski dia tidak mau.

Son, Park dan Yusuke bukannya tidak mau membantu. Sudah dari tadi mereka berusaha menghancurkan es tersebut. Son coba melelehkannya dengan api ungu khas klannya. Park dan Yusuke berusaha dengan peralatan seadanya. Tapi usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil. Jangankan menghancurkan, sekedar menggores saja mereka tidak mampu.

Sang spiritualist yang sukses membekukan lawan berkata "Habisi dia, Taxhiarhos Aegean."

"Baik, Stratigos." Sang Warrior berperisai maju. Pedangnya mulai bercahaya merah dan perisanya bersinar kuning seiring mengalirnya kekuatan dalam tubuhnya.

Lalu dia mengangkat pedangnya dan berkata "This is a Judgement Day! **Hell Crasher's!"**

Dipedang dan perisainya muncul cakar neraka raksasa masing-masig berjumlah 3 buah. Lalu dia hantamkan cakar-cakar itu secara bergantian sebanyak 2 kali. Detik demi detik mengarah ke tubuh Chamtalion Mellisa yang telah membeku dan….

DUAR! DUAR!

Tubuh Chamtalion Mellisa hancur dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja yang masih utuh. Darah muncrat kemana-mana bahkan organ dalam tubuh berserakkan. Wajahnya yang masih utuh hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan dan keputusasaan. Kemungkinan dia tidak percaya kalau hidupnya harus berkahir seperti ini. Setelah melakukan pembunuhan, mereka berdua menghilang tak berjejak.

"CHAMTALION!" teriak Son dibarengi tangis melihat mantan pengawasnya sudah tidak bernyawa. Dia pun menghampiri jasad yang tinggal kepalanya saja.

"KEPARAT!" Park pergi untuk membalas dendam. Dia merasa musuh masih ada disekitar sini.

"Park, tunggu. Jangan ambil keputusan sendiri! Akh, Sial!" Yusuke menyusul untuk menghentikan Park. "Son, kau urus dulu jenazah Chamtalion. Aku akan kejar Park!" tambahnya.

.

.

.

"Sial, dimana mereka!?" Park berlari sambil melihat sekeliling mana tahu lawan ada di sekitarnya. Saat Park tiba disuatu area yang luas, dirinya dibuat kaget dengan banyaknya tumpukkan mayat yang bergelimpangan.

"Ugh, tak kusangka hari ini aku harus melihat pemandangan ini. Aku pastikan jumlah musuh pasti lebih dari dua. Kekuatan mereka tidak main-main."

Angin kencang bertiup membawa dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohonnya. Daun-daun itu menerpa wajah Park dan menghalangi pandangannya. Awan yang bergelayut perlahan mulai pergi hingga membuat bulan purnama begitu jelas terlihat.

"Malam ini… bulan purnama!?" gumamnya menengadahkan kepala melihat bulan yang bersinar terang. Lalu pandangan matanya tak sengaja melihat menara tinggi di tengah tambang. Park terkejut melihat adanya beberapa sosok yang berdiri disana. Tak lama Yusuke datang.

"Park, kubilang jangan ambil… Park ada apa?"

Park tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yusuke. Dia hanya menunjuk jarinya ke atas menara. Yusuke pun turut terkejut. Ada 8 menara yang berdiri di area tengah tambang dan diatasnya 8 sosok berdiri di masing-masing menara. 2 diantaranya mereka kenali sebagai pembunuh Chamtalion Mellisa.

SYUNG!

Mendadak di menara tertinggi yang dikelilingi 8 menara muncul sosok misterius. Tidak terlalu jelas terlihat tapi ada 2 buah chakram terpasang di punggungnya. Tak lama kesembilan sosok itu menghilang seiring dengan angin yang bertiup dan awan yang menutupi rembulan.

 **Markas Cora 00:30 A.M.**

Suasana markas ditengah malam jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Bukan sedang ada pesta atau semacamnya. Tapi suasana duka yang menyelimuti seluruh penghuni area markas. Korban-korban Crag Mine sudah dievakuasi. Para penjaga Crag Mine untuk sementara ditarik dulu dari posnya. Sebagai gantinya para Specialist membuat guard tower lebih banyak untuk mengurangi potensi adanya penyerangan. Malam ini 50 prajurit tewas dalam misi pengerjaran penyusup. Mereka terdiri. Dari prajurit elite dan prajurit penjaga. Chamtalion Mellisa termasuk didalamnya. Malam ini malam berduka bagi bangsa Cora.

 **To Be Continued**

"Eh, sipit! Mana ada patung cowok tapi badannya ada gunung kembarnya!? Mikir pake otak dong jangan make dengkul!" (Quote from Park Sang Nim in Chapter 3)

Adegan Chamtalion Mellisa dibekukan oleh Stratigos Leana mirip dengan yang terjadi antara Ulkatoruk vs Assassin Cora di Fanfic Lake. Tapi saya pastikan itu bukan plagiat. Murni karangan sendiri.

Pangkat tertinggi

Legion=Maximus=Chamtalion=Stratigos.

Terima kasih kepada pembaca setia Fanfic ini terutama Leczna Szczecin, Ruch Chorzow, , hafidzhan, ShapaN, Shaktyor Solihorsk, RhietaV dan lain-lain.

Ucapan terima kasih juga kepada ketua-ketua Guild diantaranya MayumiArcher(RedBowlLegion), NadieBobang(Daikazoku), UcCullu(Losari) yang telah mendukung pembuatan FF ini. Mengingat di Server Officialnya akan tutup, semoga kita akan bertemu di game lainnya.

Terima Kasih

Best Regard's

Slask Wroclaw & Leczna Szczecin


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Final**

 **Ruang Pemimpin Bangsa, 01:30 A.M.**

"Jadi kalian bertiga tidak sedang berjaga di Crag Mine?" Pemimpin bangsa memanggil Son dan kawan-kawan untuk dimintai keterangan.

"Ya. Waktu itu kami sedang hunting tidak jauh dari portal. Tak berapa lama kami mendengar ada suara ledakkan. Kami penasaran dan segera mencari tahu. Seorang penjaga berkata ada seorang penyusup yang ketahuan mencuri data rahasia bangsa." Park terlihat lesu saat menjelaskan kronologi. "5 menit kemudian Chamtalion Mellisa datang dan mengajak kami mengejar pelaku. Dan disitulah tragedi dimulai"

"Apa yang kalian bertiga saksikan?"

"Saat kami mengejar pelaku, tiba-tiba dari atas langit turun dua orang misterius menghadang. Kami menduga kalau mereka adalah Turncoat. Tapi Yusuke berkata dia tidak merasakan aura Corite dari tubuh mereka jadi kuasumsikan kalau mereka mungkin alien." Park berusaha mengingat-ingat lawan.

Yusuke menyambung ucapan Park "Tapi salah satu dari mereka menyebut nama Aegean yang bisa dipastikan itu nama dari lawan yang membunuh Chamtalion Mellisa. Di data server kemiliteran Cora tidak pernah ada prajurit yang bernama Aegean. Dugaan kalau mereka adalah alien kemungkinan itu benar."

Quaine Khan menulis catatan dibuku pribadinya perihal penjelasan mereka. Dia berspekulasi tentang siapa mereka dan rahasia apa yang mereka cari sampai-sampai harus menghack system computer bangsa. "Berdasarkan keterangan kalian mereka mengatakan kalau bangsa kita mengetahui harta karun peninggalan mereka, apa kalian tahu harta karun itu apa?"

"Kami bahkan tidak tahu kalau bangsa kita menyimpan rahasia harta karun mereka. Saya yakin semua orang tidak ada satupun yang tahu kalaupun ada itu pasti bakal terjadi kehebohan." Jawab Son.

Quaine Khan memejamkan mata dan membuka kembali matanya sambil berkata "Hmm, yasudah. Masalah ini akan coba dipecahkan oleh intel. Kuharap hasilnya akan cepat keluar. Sekarang kalian boleh keluar."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Oh, ngomong-ngomong cemilannya gak ada, nih?" Park melihat meja kerja Quiane Khan yang tidak ada satupun suguhan kecil.

"GAK ADA!" teriak sang Pemimpin Bangsa dengan galak. Mereka pun langsung keluar tanpa pamitan. Setelah Son dan kawan-kawan keluar, seorang prajurit laki-laki masuk.

"Bagaimana, Yang Mulia?"

"Mereka sudah kasih penjelasan yang cukup lengkap. Mungkin divisi Intel bisa memecahkan masalah ini." Quiane Khan bangkit dari tempat duduknya bermaksud untuk mengambil minum di dispenser di sudut ruangan. "Elrond Chornomorets, dimejaku ada catatan kesaksian mereka. Kau ambil dan bawa ke ruang guild Beli Orlovi untuk diproses."

"Siap, Yang mulia." Jawab pria bernama Chornomorets dengan gaya ala bangsawan.

Saat Quaine Khan hendak minum, ia dikagetkan dengan isi dispenser tersebut. "Lho, ini ikan-ikan akuarium saya kenapa ada didalam dispenser!?"

Chornomorets yang bingung segera mendekat ke dispenser yang dimaksud dan dia juga kaget melihat isi dispenser tersebut adalah ikan-ikan peliharaan pemimpin bangsa. Yang Mulia Quaine Khan memang memiliki hobi memelihara ikan hias yang tujuannya sebagai sarana pengurang stress.

"Kok, bisa ya ikan-ikan anda pindah ke dispenser?"

"Kamu ini saya Tanya malah balik Tanya! Kamu mau ngerjain saya, ya!?" Quaine Khan kesal dengan respon bawahannya tersebut yang dinilai lalai.

"Enggak, kok. Saya juga baru tahu. Aduh, siapa ya yang naroh ikan di gallon dispenser? Iseng sekali." Keluh Chornomorets.

"Alah, udah gak usah coba-coba nyalahin orang laen! Ini pasti kerjaan kamu, kan!? Kamu yang paling sering keluar masuk ruangan saya! Udahlah mulai hari ini kamu saya downgrade dan saya masukkin kamu ke akademi lagi. Titik!" Quaine Khan mungkin sedang kesal banget hari ini. Dan Chornomorets menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan beliau. Sementara yang diomel hanya bisa shock mendengar keputusan beliau. Jabatan yang susah payah dicapai akhirnya sirna sudah gara-gara kasus yang menurutnya bukan dia yang melakukan.

 **10 menit sebelum kesaksian…**

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari tempat semula. Disebuah ruangan yang terang benderang yang mana difungsikan sebagai tempat Race Manager menjalankan amanahnya. Tapi Race Manager sedang tidak ada ditempat.

"Gak ada orang. Gimana, sih dia yang ngajakin ketemuan tapi malah orangnya gak ada." Park geleng-geleng kepala sebagai bentuk keheranan karena pemimpin bangsa meminta mereka datang tapi malah orangnya gak ada.

"Mungkin dia lagi keluar dulu." Ucap Son asal.

"Ngomong-ngomong ruangan beliau bagus ya. Banyak ornament-ornamen bernilai seni tinggi. Kalau didisenain tembus berapa disena, ya?" Yusuke terkagum dengan ruangan pemimpin bangsa yang indah bagaikan di surga. Berbagai perabotan terlihat berkelas elit yang mungkin harganya setara dengan tabungan mereka bertiga saat ini.

"Ya paling kau jual diri masih belum bisa dapet nih ruangan. Tapi aku baru sadar kalau ada akuarium juga disini. Kayanya pemimpin bangsa kita suka piara ikan hias." Park menghampiri aquarium yang berisi beraneka ragam ikan hias. Ukurannya sendiri tidak terlalu besar.

Saat asik mengamati ikan, mungkin karena tubuhnya terlalu bertumpu pada meja akuarium membuat akuarium itu jatuh. Tapi untung secara reflek Park berhasil menangkap akuarium itu. Hanya saja isinya pada tumpah semua.

BYURRR!

"Aduh, Park. Kenapa akuariumnya ditumpahin?" kata Yusuke kaget.

"Gua kagak sengaja! Ga ada maksud buat numpahin. Udahlah cepetan kita beresin keburu yang punya ngeliat. Bisa abis kita kalo ketahuan."

Mereka segera membereskan tumpahan air dengan kain pel yang entah darimana Son mendapatkannya. Setelah 3 menit lantai sudah kering. Satu masalah sudah kelar namun yang harus dipikirkan bagaimana nasib ikan-ikannya?

"Sekarang ikannya mau digimanain? Kayanya keran air jauh dari sini." Ucap Son sambil mengumpulkan ikan-ikan yang pada klepek-klepek tidak ada air.

Yusuke yang sedang berpikir keras akhirnya mendapat ide. Kebetulan disudut kanan ruangan ada gallon dispenser yang airnya sisa setengah. "Kita masukkin aja ke dispenser."

Mereka pun segera memindahkan ikan-ikan itu ke dalam dispenser. Setelah selesai Park berkata "Lu gila apa sakit jiwa? Masa ikan ditaro ke dispenser? Kalo ada yang mau minum gimana?"

"Udahlah yang penting ikan-ikannya ga ada satupun yang mati. Lagian lu juga yang main jatohin tuh akuarium. Masih untung yang punya lagi ga ada coba kalo ada bisa dipanggang kita." Yusuke membalas protes Park dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Oh iya, ya?"

.

.

.

Setelah memberi informasi kepada Race Manager, Son pamit pada kedua temannya karena dia diminta divisi Spiritualist untuk bantu-bantu di rumah sakit. Park dan Yusuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke Istana Numerus. Sekedar untuk duduk-duduk melepas lelah.

Di Numerus suasana sedikit lebih sepi dibanding markas. Tapi cukup banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang terutama prajurit penjaga. Park dan Yusuke keluar dari Numerus dan duduk diatas rumput yang nyaman. Suasana terang bulan purnama ditambah angin malam yang berhembus pelan membuat rasanya ingin tiduran. Park mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok beraroma menthol, dia tarik satu batang dan menyalakannya. Dia juga menawarkan rokoknya pada Yusuke dan diambil sebatang olehnya.

"Yusuke, soal ucapan yang tadi kau jelaskan ke Race Manager apa kau yakin?" Park memulai obrolan setelah membuang asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Yang mana yang kau maksud?" Yusuke menengok ke Park yang duduk disamping kirinya.

"Soal lawan yang kau sebut alien itu. Bukankah alien itu bentuknya seperti monster hasil eksperimen gagal?"

"Definisi alien itu berbeda-beda tergantung maksud orang yang mengucapnya. Kubilang kenapa mereka alien karena menurutku orang seperti mereka tidak pernah aku melihatnya. Secara fisik mereka memang sama tapi aura mereka berbeda. Bukankah waktu di ether kau juga bilang orang yang membantai satu grup Accretia adalah alien?" jelas Yusuke yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Yah memang tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya serius. Kubilang begitu karena kekuatannya benar-benar tidak wajar. Gaya bertarungnya juga tidak wajar." Kata Park sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

Yusuke yang asik menikmati angin malam berkata "Sah-sah saja jika kau bilang mereka itu alien. Karena memang itu kenyataannya."

Park terkejut dengan ucapan kawannya itu. Sambil membuang puntung rokok dia berkata "Apa kau yakin? Terus apa kau juga tahu mereka siapa?"

"Tentu saja. Selama bertempur aku coba mengamati mereka dan apa kau tahu fakta apa yang kulihat? Dua wanita yang jadi lawan kita memiliki telinga yang membundar. Kalau apa yang kulihat itu benar maka bisa kupastikan kalau mereka adalah…."

"Manusia. Ras kuno penghuni planet bumi." Ucapan Yusuke langsung disambung Park.

Untuk sementara suasana hening tercipta diantara mereka. Sunyi seolah alam ikut bungkam mendengar perkataan Park. Hembusan angin hanya tertiup pelan dimalam yang disinari bulan.

"Tunggu dulu bukankah manusia itu sudah punah karena serangan virus Arcane?" Park masih tidak percaya tentang fakta manusia masih hidup. Dia coba membantahnya. "Dan kalaupun mereka masih ada setahuku mereka sudah berubah menjadi ras Accretia."

Yusuke mengacungkan 2 jarinya dan menjelaskan "Ada 2 teori yang harus kau ketahui. Pertama memang benar jika manusia sudah punah. Sebabnya seperti yang kau katakan tadi akibat virus arcane. Mereka yang tersisa demi menyelamatkan diri mereka memilih mengubah tubuh mereka menjadi mesin yang sekarang kita kenal dengan Accretia. Yang Kedua pernyataan kalau ras manusia itu sudah punah adalah salah. Pernah ada catatan sejarah beberapa millennium yang lalu manusia hidup dalam 3 negara besar yakni Atlantis, Lemuria dan Galicia. Karena perang dan bencana alam mereka sepakat untuk gencatan senjata dan pergi meninggalkan bumi yang konon sudah rusak parah. Tidak semuanya pergi, mereka yang tetap bertahan masih percaya kalau keadaan masih bisa dipulihkan. Dan mereka yang tinggal dibumilah yang kelak akan punah atau berubah menjadi Accretia."

Park merenungkan penjelasan Yusuke "Jadi ada kemungkinan musuh yang tadi kita hadapi adalah manusia kuno antara 3 negara besar? Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan Accretia."

Yusuke mengangguk setuju. Lagi-lagi keheningan tercipta antara mereka dan alam. Waktu sudah masuk dinihari menjelang subuh. Karena keadaan yang semakin dingin Park mencari beberapa kayu bakar dan membakarnya dengan korek gas yang selalu dia bawa. Nyala api membuat suasana menjadi hangat seolah seperti mendapat energy tambahan.

"Tapi apa tujuan mereka? Kata mereka leluhur mereka punya harta karun yang disembunyikan di planet Novus. Tapi emangnya dulu nenek moyang mereka pernah kesini, ya?" Tanya Park sambil kembali menyalakan rokok keduanya.

"Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yaitu Holy War of sette 209 tahun yang lalu. Aku pernah membaca perkamennya dan dikalimat terakhir sebelum tamat tertulis Minesta Training Book. Tidak ada penjelasan apa-apa tentang itu." Yusuke lalu berdiri dan pamit kepada temannya itu karena dia sudah sangat ngantuk. Untungnya mereka diberi jatah libur 2 hari sehingga bisa istirahat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Park mematikan api unggun dengan air minum botolan hingga padam dan kembali ke Numerus.

Disalah satu tebing terlihat sosok yang bersembunyi dalam angkernya kegelapan. Sedari tadi sosok hitam itu mengamati Park dan Yusuke mengobrol. Setelah mereka berdua kembali ke Numerus ia tampak tersenyum dengan seringainya yang mengerikan. Kemudian dia menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin. Angin malam yang bertiup tidak biasa sempat membuat Park dan Yusuke berpaling kea rah datangnya angin. Entah kenapa mereka berdua merasa seperti ada orang yang menyaksikan mereka dari jauh. Tapi pikiran itu mereka buang jauh-jauh.

Libur selama 2 hari penuh mereka habiskan dengan istirahat total. Kebanyakan mereka isi dengan tidur dan makan atau menonton tv. Usai liburan mereka kembali menjalani dunia kemiliteran.

"Teman-teman, apa kalian ada misi baru?" Tanya Son pada kedua temannya yang lagi duduk-duduk.

"Kagak. Kita aja dari tadi bingung mau ngapain. Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong gimana kerjaanmu waktu bantu-bantu tim medis?" Ujar Park.

"Yah, waktu itu kami sangat sibuk. Ada banyak korban luka-luka akibat insiden itu. Tapi berkat kekompakan tim medis, semua korban berhasil diselamatkan." Jawab Son tersenyum senang. Mungkin ini kali pertama dia merasa menjadi orang yang berguna.

Saat mereka tengah berbincang-bincang, datang seorang laki-laki bertampang muda menghampiri mereka. "Permisi, apa benar kalian yang bernama Son Lee Hon, Park Sang Nim, dan Yusuke Nakamoto?"

"Benar." Jawab Son

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Henkoff. Aku staff bagian Satuan Tugas Penjagaan perbatasan." Kata Henkoff memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya ala bangsawan.

"Oh, gitu. Tapi saya gak nanya, tuh. Gimana, dong?" ucap Park dengan tatapan se-innocent mungkin.

DOENG!

Perkataan Park cukup sukses menohok jantung Henkoff. Ekspresinya mukanya yang mulanya terlihat maskulin perlahan menjadi seakan menahan marah. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak terpancing.

"Hahaha, benar juga. Harusnya kalian bertanya dulu ya siapa saya? Sepertinya saya terlalu bersemangat."

"Udah tahu tapi malah nyerocos duluan. Pede banget kau. Kalau aku digituin, udah bunuh diri saya."

Kembali ucapan Park bikin Henkoff harus menahan shock. Pagi-pagi udah dikerjain orang mungkin bagi sebagian orang merupakan hal yang memalukan segaligus menyebalkan. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing karena sepertinya dia mau menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Oke lupakan soal tadi. Ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan penting kepada kalian. Tepatnya ada misi yang ingin kuberikan."

Melihat tatapannya entah mengapa membuat Son cs penasaran. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Memangnya ada misi apa?" Kata Yusuke .

Ekpsresi Henkoff terlihat cemas. "Kami dari pasukan penjaga perbatasan Gurun Sette meminta bantuan kalian. Pasukan kami habis dibantai oleh sosok dua orang tak dikenal. Tidak ada satupun yang tersisa kecuali aku."

Ucapan Henkoff yang penuh kecemasan tidak membuat Yusuke percaya begitu saja. Dia mendekati Henkoff dan berkata "Apa kau serius? Kalau memang pasukan penjaga porak poranda, kenapa situasi disini norma-normal saja? Harusnya kalau memang demikian pastilah keadaan markas akan jauh lebih ramai lagi. Jujur saja aku ragu soal ucapanmu itu."

"Soal itu disebabkan rusaknya menara komunikasi disette bersamaan dengan rusaknya portal Sette. Aku kesini memakai scroll ke markas. Selain itu musuh sepertinya memblokir sihir telepati kami sehingga kami kesulitan berkomunikasi." Jelasnya putus asa.

"Dan kenapa harus kami yang kau tunjuk? Asal kau tahu saja kami masih prajurit pemula yang belum lulus second job. Mending minta tolong saja sama prajurit elit." Yusuke menatap Henkoff tajam dibarengi ucapan yang pedas. Jarang-jarang Yusuke bisa bicara begitu keras pada orang lain.

"Komandan kami meminta tolong kepadaku untuk mencari siapa saja yang prajurit yang pertama kali kutemui. Tenang saja kalian cukup menahan lawan selagi aku mencari prajurit terbaik untuk dimintai bantuan. Percayalah padaku. Kumohon." Henkoff sampai bersujud didepan Yusuke agar dia mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Sementara Yusuke masih enggan menanggapinya. Son yang melihat merasa tidak enak menolak.

"Yusuke, kurasa apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Lebih baik kita kesana saja." Kata Son berusaha membujuk Yusuke.

"Maaf, Son. Bagaimanapun ini masih terlihat tidak wajar. Bagaimana mungkin saat Sette sedang gawat-gawatnya tapi disini tenang-tenang saja?" Son mencoba memegang pundak Yusuke sekedar untuk mengingatkan temannya tapi Yusuke menepis tangan Son keras-keras. "Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan!? Kita kesana dan tiba-tiba nyawa kita terancam. Apa kau mau tanggung jawab!? Kau sadar tidak kita ini masih prajurit menengah! Kemampuan kita belum cukup! War saja kau masih belum pernah ikut pakai sok berjuang di Sette! MIKIR!"

Pertama kalinya Son dan Park melihat Yusuke emosi. Bahkan Yusuke sampai menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Son seolah otaknya itu tidak ada gunanya. Tentu hal itu membuat Park sedikit terpancing.

"Heh, jadi orang biasa aja, dong! Gak usah pake nunjuk orang semaumu."

"Hoh, sekarang kau jadi ikut-ikutan sok pahlawan, ya? Oke terserah. Kalau elu memang merasa sudah jago silahkan!"

Situasi berubah menjadi panas dan Park sebagai pemimpin mereka terdiam sejenak. Diamnya dia bukan berarti tidak bisa membalas perkataan Yusuke. Dia berusaha untuk tetap dingin sambil mencari solusi yang tepat. Bagaimanapun dimata Park, Yusuke tetap sahabat terbaiknya. Bagaimana mungkin dia rela kehilangan sahabat baiknya hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Asal kau tahu disini aku adalah ketua partinya. Semua keputusan aku yang berhak untuk mengambil atau menolak. Dan keputusanku kita terima misi ini karena aku percaya omongannya. Mau tidak mau kau harus ikut, Yusuke!"

Yusuke geram dengan perkataan Park. Baginya dia tidak berbeda dengan Son yang sama-sama tak berotak. Misi pertahanan di Gurun Sette mestinya Cuma boleh ditunjuk oleh mereka yang sudah perofesional bukan seperti mereka yang minim jam terbang. Jika yang menerima adalah prajurit yang masih amatir sudah pasti hanya menjadi tumpukkan mayat saja.

"Yusuke, apapun yang kau pikirkan itu terserah padamu. Tapi biar gimanapun aku tetap menganggapmu sahabat terbaikku walaupun aku tidak mau jadi saudaramu. Ayolah, Yusuke. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Park mengulurkan tanganya kepada Yusuke. Yusuke hanya melihat namun selang berapa lama dia terima uluran teman baiknya. Mereka pun sepakat untuk ke Gurun sette.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah tidak ada waktu jadi langsung saja kuberikan scroll langsung ke Gurun Sette. Cara pemakaiannya sama saja seperti scroll pada umumnya." Henkoff membagikan scroll tersebut masing-masing satu. "Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian langsung kesana. Aku akan mencari bantuan tambahan. Sebisa mungkin bertahanlah sampai bantuan tiba."

Setelah menerima scroll pemberian Henkoff, Son cs langsung pergi ke Gurun Sette. Tak lama mereka pergi wajah cemas Henkoff berubah jadi seringai licik. Disampingnya mendadak muncul seorang wanita, wanita yang pernah membantu Son cs ikut ujian

"Hehehe, akhirnya berangkat juga. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai mereka mati."

"Kerja bagus, Henkoff. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi rencana kita." Wanita misterius itu memegang bola cahaya yang menggambarkan masa depan. Dia terlihat tersenyum puas atas kerja anak buahnya. "Baiklah, Henkoff. Kembalilah ke Nevareth dan sampaikan ke pesan ke Raja kalau informasi sudah diamankan."

"Yes, My Lady." Dan Henkoff menghilang tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari.

.

.

.

 **Gurun Sette**

Gurun Sette, yang merupakan salah satu tempat tertandus dunia. Tempat yang sering dijadikan perang kecil-kecilan antar tiga bangsa. Iklimnya yang panas menjadikannya tidak ramah bagi semua orang, terlihat dari sedikitnya makhluk hidup yang beradaptasi disini.

Seperti yang dibilang henkoff, tempat ini terlihat kacau. Banyak mayat bertiduran sepanjang gurun. Mereka adalah para prajurit penjaga, yang entah bagaimana begitu mudahnya ditaklukkan. Son dan kedua temannya berjalan melintas ditanah yang banyak bercak darah. Bau amis daging begitu menusuk hidung.

"Parah! Bahkan prajurit penjaga perbatasan saja bisa mati. Gimana macam prajurit kayak kita?" Yusuke berlutut sembari menyentuh leher korban untuk memastikan dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. "Kuat pun tidak menjamin bakalan tetap hidup."

Park merogoh kantong untuk mengambil sebungkus rokok dan menawarkan ke Yusuke. "Inilah gambaran perang yang kedepannya kita jalani. Saling membunuh dan membunuh." Dia hisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan asap.

Tidak ada mahkluk hidup sepanjang area Cora. Mereka lanjut ke tengah sette berharapada sesuatu disana. Ketika hampir sampai, sesuatu dari atas menukik kebawah dengan keras. Son, Park dan Yusuke tanpa aba-aba mengeluarkan senjata andalan. Semula hanya kumpulan asapa dan pasir yang telihat namun semakin lama semakin jelas terlihat pria raksasa hampir setinggi MAU Bellato.

"HANCURLAH KALIAN BERSAMA CECUNGUK-CECUNGUK!"

Tapi dia tidak sendirian. Disekelilingnya muncul lingkaran-lingkaran sihir teleportasi. Diatasnya berdatangan prajurit misterius dengan armor kuno bersenjatakan pedang dan perisai

"BLOOD SOUL, HABISI MEREKA SEMUA!" Perintah pria raksasa itu ke prajurit-prajurit yang dipanggil Blood Soul.

Sontak mereka mengepung Son cs depan belakang seolah tidak member jalan kabur. Tapi mereka tetap tenang. "Son, bakar mereka yang dibelakang kita. Untuk sementara kita mundur dulu!" Park member instruksi kepada Son.

Son merapal mantra sihir api yang memiliki daya hancur terbesar.

"METEOR!"

BOOMM!

"SEKARANG!"

Mereka lari mengarah ke perbatasan. Lalu Park berbalik menghadap kumpulan Blood Soul. Bermodal Intense Beam Saber dan Gothic Shield, Park mengaktifkan skill memancing monster.

"HEAHH! DISABILITY FORCING!" kumpulan Blood Soul kini menargetkan Park sebagai incaran mereka. Merasa triknya berhasil Park berkata "SON, BAKAR!"

Son menancapkan tongkat ditanah. Dibarengi gerakan tangan, ia merapal mantra "Api yang memiliki sifat arogan. Atas kuasa Decem, izinkan aku meminjam kekuatanmu. FIRE FORCE! BURN MAGMA!"

Api ungu tampak keluar dari tempat Blood Soul berpijak. Panasnya api bahkan sanggup melelehkan armor Blood Soul hanya dalam 1 menit. Sungguh Force yang sangat mengerikan.

"MAJU!" Kini mereka mengicar raksasa tersebut dengan semangat membara.

"UARGGG!" Raksasa tersebut marah. Dia hantamkan tangan raksasa ke tanah. Meski kuat tapi dia lambat. Semua pukulannya tidak satupun yang mengenai mereka.

"FAST SHOOT!" tembakkan dua buah panah Yusuke telak mengenai mata sang Raksasa. Ia memegang kepalanya berusaha menahan sakit. Tapi Park melihat peluang, dia bergerak cepat mengarah ke punggung lawan.

"THRUSTT!" Park menusuk lawannya dengan tiga kali tusukan menembus armor tebalnya. "SON, HANCURKAN DIA!"

Kembali Son menancapkan tongkat tapi kali ini dia memakai force berbeda. Dibuatnya segel dengan kedua tangan lalu ia arahkan ke target.

"SEAL!" Sang raksasa terkurung dalam sebuah kotak tembus pandang seperti kaca. Tapi kotak itu tidak bisa dihancurkan.

"FIRE EXPLODING!"

Api menjalar dari dalam kotak segel. Kobarannya dahsyat cukup membuat si raksasa panic menanti ajal. Dan dengan sekali jetikkan jari, kotak segel meledak.

CTEKK!

BOOMMM!

DUARRRR!

Tapi tidak ada sisa ledakkan maupun potongan tubuh si raksasa. Sungguh sebuah Force yang sangat hebat. 

"Huh, dengan ini selesai." Ucap Son terduduk diatas pasir. Namun, belum lama mereka beristirahat sebuah bola api menghajar mereka.

BOOMM!

"AARRGHH!"

Mereka terpental hingga hampir menuju area perbatasan Cora tapi untungya mereka selamat. Park sempat menahan dengan perisai meski dia juga kena damage.

"Siapa!?" Belum habis keterkejutan Park, tidak jauh darinya berdiri tiga orang pria. Salah satu pernah ia lihat di Ether waktu pembataian Accretia. Satu lagi memanggul pedang pesar berwarna emas dengan core biru. Sedang dikirinya sosok pria berkulit ungu dengan senjata Dual Metal Blade berarmor slim khusus jarak dekat.

"Luar biasa. Prajurit kasta rendahan macam kalian ternyata sanggup mengalahkan si raksasa Batu bahkan tanpa terluka. Kuberi kalian applause." Kata Santorini bertepuk tangan.

Son dan kedua temannya agak panic. Tak satupun diantara mereka yang berpikir akan menghadapi orang sadis yang sanggup mengacak-acak Accretia. Tapi mereka berusaha tegar mengangkat senjata.

"Tapi cukup sampai disini saja petualangan kalian. Ini adalah hari terakhir kalian. HEAHH!" Santorini mengeluarkan pedang dipinggangnya dan melompat tinggi diikuti si pedang besar. Sementara si pria ungu hanya diam ditempat.

"MAJU!"

TRANG!

Suara pedang saling beradu bergema begitu keras antara Park dan Santorini. Lalu mereka berdua mundur mengatur serangan. Park berinisiatif untuk maju duluan namun dia dihajar oleh si pedang besar.

"ARGHH!"

"Lawanmu adalah aku!" Si pedang besar menancapkan pedangnya dan mengaktifkan skill buff.

"SHOUT!"

"IRON SKIN!"

Kemudian ia angkat pedangnya dan langsung mengincar Park.

"HEAVY SLASH!"

Park menangkis serangan lansung lawan tapi tubuhnya malah terjatuh efek dari kuatnya sang lawan. Selagi Park bertarung, Yusuke yang melihat Santorini tidak bergerak menembakkan panah kearahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Yusuke mencari lawannya tersebut. Dia pandangi area disekitarnya tapi lawan tidak ada.

"ILLUSION SLASH!" tanpa terduga dari depan Santorini menebas Yusuke dengan serangan tiba-tiba. Tapi serangan itu hanya menggores dada Yusuke. Yusuke tidak mau kalah. Dia bahkan berani bertarung jarak dekat secara terbuka. Berkali-kali Yusuke melancarkan serangan tapi tidak satupun yang kena. Sebaliknya Santorini terlihat bermain-main sambil sesekali mengeluarkan skill ringan.

Pertandingan yang berat sebelah membuat Son berinisiatif membantu. Dia rapalkan sihir api dengan tongkat Black Stick Bead.

"FLAME ARR… UARGH!" Namun mantra Son digagalkan si Elf yang tidak tinggal diam. Dia tendang Son hingga jatuh berlutut. Dengan paksa si Elf mencengkeram leher Son dan membuang jauh-jauh tongkatnya.

"Berdiri!"

BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!

Dia pukul si Son sampai berdarah darah. Son tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena tanpa tongkat dirinya tidak bisa apa-apa.

"ARGH!" Son memegang perutnya sambil tertunduk.

"BANGUN!"

BUAGH!

"PECUNDANG! LEMAH! TIDAK BERGUNA!" Si Elf tidak perduli meskipun Son sudah tidak sanggup melawan.

Son mengangkat kepala dan melihat bagaimana teman-temannya tidak berdaya dengan masing-masing lawan. Park terlihat susah berdiri dengan setengah armor dan perisainya hancur. Yusuke hanya diam tanpa melawan karena Santorini membekukan Force Yusuke sehingga ia tidak bisa memakai skill. Si Elf kembali mengangkat Son. Dirinya terlihat ingin mengakhiri pertarungan.

Si Elf menyandarkan Son di salah satu pohon kecil terdekat. Lalu dia melompat mundur sejauh 300 meter. Dia tarik kedua pedangnya lalu dia mengangkat pedangnya setinggi dada. Dia berkonsentrasi dan tak lama pedang si Elf memancarkan aura putih.

"1st HELL GATE! HELL THRUST!" Si Elf melompat mengarah Son. Dia arahkan kedua pedang tersebut menuju dada. Semua seperti terasa lambat. Detik demi detik kedua pedang mendekat siap merobek jantung Son. Son sendiri menutup mata sambil menunggu detik-detik kematiannya.

ZRASHH!

1 detik.

2 detik.

Tidak ada rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Padahal sangat jelas tadi dia mendengar suara darah muncrat. Son membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Betapa kagetnya Son ketika tahu siapa orang yang tertusuk pedang. Dia lihat Yusuke dadanya tertembus pedang si Elf hingga dia bisa melihat bagaimana jatung keluar dari tempatnya.

"Yusuke? Kenapa kau.. KENAPA!?" Tidak habis pikir kenapa dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya.

"So… Son. Hiks.. Se.. Sepertinya aku…OHOK OHOK…ARGH!" darah bertumpahan dari mulut sabahat baiknya. Sangat banyak hingga armor Son ikut berlumuran darah.

"Tahan, Yusuke! Aku akan memanggil innana. Kau akan sembuh!" Son mengambil tongkat yang tadi dibuang si Elf tapi Yusuke menahannya.

"Tidak… perlu..OHOK… Son! Aku…jantungku.. ARGH!" Si Elf menarik paksa pedangnya dan membiarkan Yusuke terjatuh. Tepat ketika ia terjatuh, Yusuke menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tanpa ada usaha, tanpa ada perbuatan. Son hanya bisa menatap tubuh temannya dengan rasa bersalah. Bersalah dimana dirinya bodoh karena tidak peduli omongannya waktu dimarkas. Bersalah karena dirinya tidak berdaya didepan lawannya. Dia mungkin bisa bertarung tapi sekalinya diberi lawan kuat dia jadi lemah.

"YUSUKE!" Son berteriak dan menangis. Tidak percaya ketika teman baiknya meninggal didepannya. Son mungkin kurang belajar menghargai teman. Mungkin kurang belajar bagaimana sulitnya mencari teman berbekal masa lalu klannya.

.

.

.

Park mendengar teriakkan Son dan menoleh mencari tahu. Park kaget melihat Yusuke tertidur diatas pasir. Tanpa mempedulikan lawannya dia berlari menghampiri kedua temannya.

"SON! YUSUKE!"

Sang lawan tidak membiarkan begitu saja. Dia kembali mengaktifkan skillnya.

"Dalam sebuah pertarungan, kita diajarkan untuk focus dengan lawanmu. Sekarang kau kuberi pelajaran." Si pedang besar berkonsentrasi. Lalu dia memutar pedang besarnya berkali-kali dan menancapkan ke tanah. Seketika pedang besar itu berubah menjadi sabit raksasa.

"Battle Mode! Berserker! Astral Scythe!"

Lalu dia mengejar Park dari belakang dan melompat tinggi menukik ke Park. Son yang melihat Park dalam bahaya berteriak "PARK! AWAS!"

"OVER DRIVE!"

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Sabit besar lawan menusuk Park dari belakang hingga tembus. Park terkejut tanpa bereaksi apa-apa. Sabit besar sudah menembus punggungnya.

"OHOK….OHOK..OHOK..!" Darah merah mengalir deras dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menatap tangan kanannya. Lalu ia arahkan tangannya ke Son seolah memberi tahu kalau dirinya minta tolong.

Pria bersabit menarik sabitnya dan melempar tubuh Park ke arah Son.

BRUGH!

Son mendekati Park berharap dia masih hidup. Tapi detak nadinya mulai melemah. Bibirnya membiru dan kedua tangan dingin.

"PARK! BERTAHANLAH, PARK!"

"Son… Uhuk…. Maafkan …. Aku. ARGH! Sepertinya… ini waktu terakhir kita."

"TIDAK, PARK! KUMOHON! HIKS..HIKS!" air mata Son terjatuh membasahi tubuh Park. Dia tidak percaya bahwa hari ini kedua sahabatnya pergi menghadap Decem. Sahabat yang dengan susah payah dia dapat. Sahabat yang akan maju bersama kelak dimasa depan. Tapi hari ini semua akan pergi.

"Son.. aku punya satu permintaan terakhir." Son sejenak menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Park. "Apapun yang.. ohok.. terjadi, teruslah hidup. Gapailah… cita-citamu. Dan kalau bisa bergabunglah dengan guild terkuat. Tujuannya… agar kau jadi kuat"

Park terdiam lalu melanjutkan "Terakhir larilah. Pulanglah ke markas. Ini.. pakailah scroll ke Pos."

"TIDAK, PARK! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENINGGALKAN KAU DAN YUSUKE!" tapi Park tidak peduli. Dengan sisa kekuatan terakhir dia dorong Son dan mengaktifkan portal otomatis agar Son terkirim ke Pos Cora.

Si Elf mencoba mengejar Son tapi Park dengan kuat menahannya. "Lepaskan aku, Brengsek. Kau lebih baik mati saja." Si Elf berusaha sekuat tenaga melepas Park. Namun usahanya gagal.

"Hehehe, Aku ada ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama?" Park nyengir sambil mengeluarkan Desctruct Rune dari inventorynya. Si Elf terlihat panic dan kembali berusaha melepaskan diri.

"JANGAN BERCANDA? APA KAU PIKIR DENGANMU YANG SEKARANG BISA MENGALAHKANKU."

"Lha, suka-suka gue dong. Gue mau mati ama siapa itu hak gue. Punya hak apa lu buat nolak gue." Park mengaktifkan Destruct Runedan akan meledak dalam 5 detik.

"TIDAK! STRATIGOS, TOLONG AKU!"

DUAR!

.

.

.

Butuh satu hari penuh untuk memperbaiki portal sette yang rusak. Mayat-mayat pasukkan penjaga sudah semuanya dievakuasi. Namun, tidak ada jasad Yusuke dan Park. Dalam insiden ini mereka dinyatakan Missing in Action. Sementara Son saat sampai di Portal, ia pingsan karena luka-luka lebam diseluruh tubuhnya. Misi ditutup dengan kesimpulan serangan ini berasal dari bangsa lain.

Keesokkan harinya Race Manager beserta Archon dan semua dewan menggelar upacara pemakaman. Upacara berlangsung selama dua jam dan Race Manager memutuskan bahwa hari ini hari berkabung nasional.

6 tahun kemudian Son telah resmi naik pangkat menjadi Elrond. Semua diraih berkat usaha kerasnya bahkan dalam ujian dia meraih nilai tertinggi. Sekarang dia sudah bergabung dengan Guild Black Hawk guild termuda sekaligus terkuat dalam 10 tahun terakhir.

Namun sampai sekarang dia tidak ingat apapun soal lawan yang pernah dihadapi bersama kedua temannya. Satu-satunya yang dia ingat adalah saat kedua temannya sekarat dan menyuruhnya pergi. Son bertekad ketika dia sudah kuat, dia akan mencari tahu kemana jasad kedua sahabatnya.

 **Selesai**

Hai, semuanya. Sebelumnya kami mohon maaf karena Final Chapter baru diupdate sekarang. Alasan kenapa telat yang pertama masalah keuangan. Yang kedua adalah aku dan Leczna kemarin sedang focus untuk ujian naik Jabatan. Lulus atau tidaknya akan ditentukan dalam enam bulan kedepan.

Sebelum kami akhiri kita lihat lagi yuk dengan profil main chara di fanfic ini.

 **Son**

 **Nama Lengkap : Son Lee Hon**

 **Hangul :** **아들** **리** **여보**

 **Klan : Lee**

 **Catatan : Merupakan anggota terakhir Klan Lee dengan spesialisasi force api biru. Berciri-ciri kulit kuning langsat dan bermata sipit.**

 **Park**

 **Nama Lengkap : Park Sang Nim**

 **Hangul :** **공원** **님을** **상**

 **Klan : Tidak ada**

 **Yusuke**

 **Nama Lengkap : Yusuke Nakamoto**

 **Romanji :** **祐介中本**

 **Klan : Tidak ada**

 **Catatan : Berbeda dengan Son yang memiliki darah bangsawan, Park dan Yusuke hanya prajurit kalangan umum. Park adalah ketua party dan Yusuke adalah partnernya bersama Son. Dijelaskan kalau alasan mereka gabung militer karena ingin menjadi jagoan superhero yang menumpas kejahatan. Demi bertahan hidup, mereka berdua bekerja part time namun tidak disebutkan apa pekerjaannya. Sayang, nasib kedua jagoan superhero pembela kebenaran harus pupus sebelum naik second job.**

 **Terima kasih pembaca setia Fanfic RF yang terus bersabar menanti update RF terbaru meskipun yang ditunggu adalah karya fanfic sebelah. Tapi biarlah toh alasan kami membuat fanfic hanya untuk mengisi waktu saja dan bukan untuk menyaingi karya sebelah.**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca setia dari Guild Far East si ketua Lokomotiv, ChernomoretOdisa, Novosibirsk, Solihorsk, Yuhzno Sakhalinsk dan TomTomsk. Nantikan juga update dari Leczna.**

 **Regards,**

 **Slask Wroclaw and Leczna Szczecin**


End file.
